


The Devil's in the DNA

by Vertra_Nexus



Category: Tekken
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon Sex, Devil Kazuya, He's an incubus so use your imagination, Incubus Lee, Love/Hate Triangle, M/M, Romantic Lee/Lars, Things are going to get wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertra_Nexus/pseuds/Vertra_Nexus
Summary: When Heihachi found about Kazuya's devil gene, he tested out the effects on his adoptive son, Lee.  For decades nothing happened, but the demon is about to be awaken.





	1. Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with a couple of ideas for these pairings and so far, this is the best one. If it all turns out well, maybe I'll write one just for Lee and Lars exclusively.

Lee Chaolan cared a lot about appearances, specifically his own. This was evident by his incessant staring at himself at least five times a day. The third of which he was currently doing with a pocket mirror while talking on the phone. Though completely bored out of his mind with business calls, he had nothing better to do since he was stuck in the limousine until the next stop. Why not take the time to fix his hair and do something productive? _A natural beauty_ They called him. A wonderful phenomenon that made women and men turn heads any time he walked in the room.

_Does he dye his hair like that?_ No. Surprisingly that is also natural. He dyed his hair purple once, but that was just a phase. _Does he wear contacts?_  While Lee did have some eye problems for a while, temporary glasses fixed the issue, but even those pesky bifocals didn’t cover up the gleam in his eyes. To be honest, that gleam was growing brighter by the day. In fact, Lee noticed a few weird trends in his complexion over the past couple of years.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Chaolan was getting… old. He expected wrinkles and weariness to set in any day now, but instead, the opposite applied. He felt as if he was getting stronger, although the usual martial arts training became limited by the attention given to Violet Systems. His skin…oddly the same smooth and subtle texture as it was in his late 20’s. And his hair! Yes, it’s already silver, but shouldn’t it be turning more of a dark grey? Well it’s not. Still silky and shiny like always.

There must be some reason for all of these miracles.  Wait, I’m sorry. ‘Miracle’ is a strong word for what was really going on. They shouldn’t exactly be called such, because his youth did come at a price.

Over the past couple of months, Lee has been experiencing these mind splitting headaches.  Headaches so strong, that the pain would sometimes throw him into shock or force him to faint.  Not to mention the horrible cramps he would get in his lower back. All that fighting for money in his younger days must be coming back to bite him in the butt, or so he thought.

Regardless, the anti-aging part was something Lee couldn’t explain, but he knew a group who could.

“Dammit, I’m going to have to ask Kazuya directly won’t I?” he replied, annoyed to core, but hair now perfectly in place. “…Yes…Very well, we’ll be there soon.”

If G Corp’s doctors and scientists could bring his brother back to life 20 years after being burned alive in a volcano, he was pretty sure they could do a detailed check-up on his condition.

The chauffeur slowly came to a stop in front of the building, getting out of the car only to open the door for his passenger. “We’re here sir.” 

The tower on the outside looked like any other skyscraper, but the information kept inside could give any normal citizen nightmares. Lee walked up to the entrance, doors automatically opening (thanks to his new key card) to portray a crowd of soldiers and office workers buzzing through the doors and halls of the first floor.

By the time he reached the top floor by elevator, Kazuya’s new head secretary was already there, waiting for him with tablet in hand. “Good Morning and Welcome. Mr. Mishima is ready to see you now.”

“Ah, Chelsea! Nice to see you again!”

“And you too Mr. Chaolan,” she directed her free hand towards the golden handle on the CEO’s door. “Right this way.”

As she opened the door, Kazuya was already standing there menacingly like he did when they were kids.  It scared Lee then, but only Chelsea now.

“Hello Kazuya,” Lee said mockingly upbeat as he slid past his taller sibling and into the huge room-with-a-view office. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“I can’t say the same. What do you want?”

“Now brother, what makes you think I want something?” he walked around the room pretending he actually cared about his brother day-to-day life. “Why can’t I come just to have a chat or have lunch with you?”

“First off, it’s 9:30,” he closed the door then crossed his arms. “And second, you’re not my brother.”

“Then brunch!” Lee prodded, “and as much as I don’t like you either, I am legally your brother Kazu.” He hadn’t seen his brother’s office in a while, but he noticed the new additions like the katana set hanging on the wall, the dragon carved into the desk which boasted a brand new leather chair that he just had to sit in to annoy Mishima more.

“Don’t call me that Chaolan and don’t make me ask you again.”

Reclining the chair and kicking his feet on the desk he replied, “Then don’t call me Chaolan.”

“Goddammit Lee, what do you want? Our meeting isn’t until the afternoon and you’re beginning to piss me off.” Kazuya sometimes wore an eyepatch to cover up his red eye, but not today, and it would change hues of red to match his anger.

And you do not want to be around when Kazuya Mishima gets really angry, but Lee was feeling cocky today.

“Hmph! Fine Satan I’ll cut to the chase. I need to ask you for a favor.”

That made the devil’s ears prop up “What?”

“You have the best doctors in the city don’t you? I need them to run some tests on me.”

Now, Kazuya became curious. “Why?”

“I think something may be wrong with me.”

“HA! I can tell you what’s wrong with you, you’re—”

“Kazuya I’m serious.” Instantly, Lee’s demeanor changed. “Could you try to be a pleasant for once and do this for me?”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Well,” Lee hadn’t thought about that. He didn’t think he would get this far. “You can see the results if you like.”

“I’m going to need more than that.”

“Alright. How about me not selling all the stocks I own of G Corp to some lame-ass companies forcing you to lose about…oh, I don’t know, about a billion dollars?” Guess he’s feeling cocky and sassy today.

If you didn’t know, Lee held over 30% of all the shares of Kazuya’s Company which Lee uses to his advantage every day. Whether it be receiving a large income from it, using G Corp’s partners for Violet Systems’ transactions, or just pissing his brother off. I also forgot to mention that Lee is also the largest shareholder, giving him the right to be one of Kazuya’s advisors. That’s the only reason he was even allowed to enter the building let alone the CEO’s office.

By now, Lee knew his brother was furious with his red eye twitching in disgust. He would give the devil time to actually think about his next words before trying to be a smart-ass again. Either way, Kazuya would benefit from this deal. Although Chaolan made him extremely mad and often frustrated whenever he showed his face, his brother fascinated him. Back in the days when they trained at the dojos, Lee was often called “The Silver-Haired Demon” even though Kazuya was the actual incarnate from hell.  And why did Lee look so young? Sure, Kazuya also looked younger than expected, but the doctors made that happen. Lee never had any work done on him or at least that’s what Mishima thought. If Lee has some type of youth gene in him, it could be very profitable.

After a couple of minutes of silence and deep breathing, Kazuya spoke first. “The laboratories are on the fifth floor. I’ll take you there.”

 

* * *

 

_So this is where they brought him back to life huh?_ Lee thought. _Must have cost them a fortune. Who even issued the order to do such an experiment anyway?_

Though the labs were in the center of the tower, it was the largest floor in terms of height. White machines littered the white walls. People in white lab coats pressed buttons, looked at microscopes, and occasionally tended to injured soldiers.  Of course they did a lot more than that, but Kazuya wasn’t in the mood to tell his advisor everything. “All you need to know is that this floor runs 24 hours a day.  It’s the only department here that never closes.”

 

“…So when did you start having pains?” the doctor asked, pen and clipboard at the ready.

“Its been a problem for the past couple of months,” Lee replied. “I’ve tried medication, but that’s only made my headaches worse. I’ve been to the chiropractor for my back, but they couldn’t find the issue.”

“I see, and just how old are you sir?”

“Ha, ha. Well you see…”

“He’s in his early fifties like me.” Kazuya replied “That’s counting the fact he’s technically lived 20 years more than me.”

“Gosh, Shut up Kazu!” Lee turned at little red. It didn’t help either that the doctor made Lee switch out his 4-piece suit for a pair of white boxers. And Kazuya was just staring at him the entire time. “Do you even need to be here during physical anyway?”

“I have nothing better to do.”

So Kazuya stood there, through the blood and skin cell samples, the CT scans, and the physical endurance tests.  The doctor and his assistants were very efficient, and since they also had the latest technology, all the data and DNA they needed was collected in less than two hours, but the results wouldn’t be completely compiled until the end of the day.

“I understand, then I will be back later then.” He said as he dressed them himself. “Thank you for your time doctor.”

“Why don’t you just stay here?” Kazuya beckoned. “I need to talk you about the upcoming conference anyway.”

“Oh, so now you want to hang out with me?” he joked with a smile on his face. “As much as I would love to spend more time with you brother than necessary, I have a lunch appointment with a client of mine, and if I don’t leave now I’ll be late.” Putting the last piece of his suit on and straightening his tie, he tap his brother on the shoulder and left for the elevator. “Bye bye!”

_Hmph. Bastard._ Kazuya thought. _I knew he didn’t want to go to lunch with me._

 

* * *

 

Lee had lied about the whole appointment thing, but not about lunch. He had planned to meet someone, but the man wasn’t a client…well, not anymore.

It was his boyfriend, Lars Alexandersson.

Surprisingly, they met when Lee was hosting a weapon presentation and auction for G Corp. Lars said he was a leading captain of a highly-trained force, but he wouldn’t name his army. That obviously was a red flag and Lee knew that but…

The man was too cute. Though he was as diesel as a machine, he had this look of innocence, especially in those blue eyes. He wore a lion crest with his commanding uniform which made him appear to be some type of European royalty. Alexandersson also talked to Lee with the upmost respect like a gentleman, something Lee sadly had not encountered in his lifetime.

And of course with Lee’s beauty and charms, Lars became quickly intoxicated with the businessman and asked him out by the end of the night.

That was almost a year ago. Now they lived together (in Lee’s mansion) and had gotten a lot more serious with their relationship; something that shocked them to believe was still going on strong. Both didn’t truly say what was bothering them, because if either of them confessed their true intentions, breaking up would be the least of their problems.

“Have your headaches gotten any better?” Lars asked before taking a sip from his glass.

“I feel slightly better when I don’t take my medication, but other than that, not really.”

“And your back?” looking concerned, “Same thing?”

“Why, yes. I didn’t think you were actually listening when I first told you that.”

“Violet, you should give me more credit that. Plus it’s you who doesn’t listen.”

“I listen! Just not all the time.”

Lars laughed, and Lee always had a soft spot for that, especially since Lars also started calling him Violet as a nickname.

Violet blushed. “Stop laughing at me and eat your lunch already!” Taking a bite out of his salad he replied “I just came from visiting a doctor actually.”

“Oh really? Where?”

“G Corp has a full staff of doctors,” he swallowed, “I’m going back later for the results.”

“G Corp? I thought you hated Kazuya?”

“I do, to a certain degree, but he owes me a lot of favors so I thought I would finally cash one in.”

“Hm. Very well. Would you like for me to go back with you?” _So he’s trying to get into G Corp again huh?_ Lee wondered. _That’s the third time this month he’s asked that._ What had been bothering Lee for a while now was that he knew Lars was spying on someone. Whether it was himself or someone he knew he had never been exactly sure. _I thought he was after someone working with Violet Systems. Well I guess that’s sort of a relief. But does that mean-_

“That’s okay. I’ll go by myself. My brother isn’t the kindest of hosts, especially to people he doesn’t know. Actually, I don’t think he’s nice to anyone.” Lee stood up, brushing himself off and checking his watch. “Speaking of the devil, I have to meet with Kazu beforehand.”

Lars also stood up, like a gentleman, and escorted his boyfriend to the door. “I’ll see you later tonight then?”

“That would be…excellent.”

They couldn’t take their eyes off each other. Just like the first time they met. It was as if they were both holding secrets that the other was dying to know. But instead of revealing themselves, they opted for a kiss. A long kiss.  So long that people started to wonder when they would come up for air. Eventually they parted and chauffeur left with Lee in tow, leaving Lars to wallow in his guilty thoughts.

_I don’t deserve him. He has a right to know who I really am, but the mission is more important._ He pondered. _And how come he has a nickname for his other brother but not me? I’m his boyfriend, not Kazuya._

 

**Meanwhile, at the G Corporation…**

“I didn’t want to want to tell you this while Mr. Chaolan was around,” said the doctor, “but Mr. Mishima, these results are far from ordinary.”

“Don’t beat around the bush. Out with it.”

“He has- segments of the Devil Gene in him.”

At first, Kazuya couldn’t exactly process what the doctor was continuing to explain. All he heard was ‘Devil Gene’ and then completely went off into another world. _Lee has the Devil Gene? That’s impossible! Was one of parents a carrier? Maybe he really is my brother and Heihachi was just lying to me? Does Lee have a devil form that I’ve never sensed before?_

“I know this may be a lot for you to process right now,” the doctor continued, “And this won’t help much, but you should know that he wasn’t born with it.” Tapping on the digital screen, the doctor handed the screen to Chelsea which reviewed it quickly and scrolled to the page that she deemed important for Kazuya. “I compared Mr. Chaolan’s devil gene to yours, and it seems that his originated from you and has gradually mutated over the span of decades. That means your gene was implanted into Mr. Chaolan at quite a young age and has just been dormant in its effects up until now.”

Kazuya could only think of one person.

Slamming on the desk with such fury he screamed, “Dammit Heihachi!” his staff were taken aback by the sudden outburst and prepared themselves to run if need be. This wasn’t the first time Kazuya had been mad like this. “I knew that vile man was up to something all this time!”

In pursuit of fully expressing himself, the doctor bravely went on. “Well, now that the devil gene has awaken in the subject, it is slowly taking over him, which would explain his lack of aging and his pains.  You once complained of the same pains Mr. Mishima in the same places when we brought you back, specifically where you’re devil horns and tail are located. So maybe he’s”

“What? Turning into a demon?”

“It would appear so.”

“Oh my god,” gasped Chelsea. “Before I was transferred from Violet Systems to G Corp, Lee complained of toothaches and random eye discoloration.”

“So he told me during the exam,” the doctor replied “That’s from the devil gene too.”

“So what are you saying?” Kazuya required further explanation. “Do you know the extent of his powers?”

“Me and my team aren’t exactly sure, but we’ve concluded that if we could conduct some more tests, we could accelerate his transformation and then be able to tell.”

“What type of tests?”

“Preferably stress and/or adrenaline tests. If he gets angry or excited enough, it could be the final catalyst.”

“Hmph. Make him angry huh? I can take care of that.”


	2. The Silver-Haired Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuya pisses his brother off to no end, expecting Lee to display his demon self. His wish is granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is where it gets wild! Congrats to everyone waiting for Lee to go down on Kazuya. You'll find it here!

 

_“Just note, while aggravating him to anger could initiate a transformation, I would advise against such an action, for it is extremely dangerous in an uncontrolled environment.”_

 

Kazuya did not care nor was listening to the lab’s warnings. Reasoning with the devil beyond this point appeared to be useless due to the other matters running through his head.

_Does Lee have it in him to be an evil person? Though he’s mean to me, he’s kind to almost everyone he meets. And threatening? Ha! Intelligence and a few good kicks isn’t enough to defeat me. There is no one else fitting enough for this task I’m sure. Doesn’t matter what form he’s in; I’ll knock him out eventually. Always have, Always will._

 

Kazuya’s thoughts droned on and on as Lee continued explain the company’s redesign. Listing off statics with a sort of elegance and detail, he concluded, “…and that’s why the G Corporation needs to limit its investments in military reformation weaponry and more into industrial affair machines for private commercial use.” He handed Kazuya the final packet when he noticed his brother’s absent-minded look. “Did you catch a single word of what I said?”

Raising his head from hand, “Do you even have to ask?”

The silver one could only sigh, rubbing his forehead with pointed fingertips. “Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you.”

Not waiting for sly remark, Lee flipped to the last page in the packet. An ‘X’ marked dutifully at the end. “Just sign here.”

The contract appeared before Mishima with all its big words and copy rights. Though he could read through it and probably should, due to his brother’s history of underhand scheming, the pen was already in hand from twirling.

 

_Make Lee mad huh?_

 

Just before the ink made contact with the paper, Kazuya paused. “You still haven’t told me.”

“What?” said Lee annoyed.

“Why you bought part of my Corporation.”

Lee watched the pen as it slowly fell from his brother’s hand. “You seriously can’t concentrate to save your life. Can you stop asking me questions and sign the paper?”

“Then tell me.”

 

It had been years ago since Lee bought the first share.  Instantly finding how profitable it could be, he continued to buy shares to the point where G Corp’s chairmen wanted to meet him in person. They welcomed him with open arms, gladly knowing that he was already a respected businessman with CEO status. The only one unaccepting of the new guy was of course, the head honcho.

That was the first time he had actually talked to Kazuya since the ‘life-altering’ operation.  There just hadn’t been much time for words or a happy reunion when the two were duking it out to the death on stage for their own inheritance.

 

Aware of all of this, Lee still replied lazily. “I don’t know! To fuck with you.” He pressed the paper closer.

“Fuck with me? I thought you were already doing that with other guys.”

Wow, a joke? Mishimas don’t tell jokes, but Kazuya was also feeling cocky today since he had an opportunity to tear his brother a new one.

Lee, caught off guard stuttered, “E-excuse you?”

“Don’t act innocent. Who was the last client that you screwed with? Some other CEO or a commander maybe.”

“I don’t see how my relationships are any of your damn business.”

_He’s agitated._ “I do. My advisor shouldn’t be having such scandalous interactions with my clients.”

“ **Our** clients. And the only reason this business hasn’t gone into bankruptcy is because of those interactions.” He folded his arms. “If anything, you should be grateful.”

“Grateful?!” slamming on the table while looking his brother directly in the eyes. “You’re lucky I allowed you in my presence to begin with!”

“Oh please, you’d be lost without me and you know it!”

Here they were: pestering and taunting like kids on the playground. From listing off embarrassing moments to bashing each other’s fighting styles. This constant bickering is what made them enemies to begin with. Agreeing only when talking about Heihachi and his terrible single-dad parenting.

It took a couple of minutes for his attention span to catch up, but Kazuya finally remembered the point of the arguing to begin with. Seeing that there was no change in Lee’s demeanor, he would have to kick it up a notch.

 

“I’m still surprised Jun cared to look in your direction! Remember the girl you dated before her? That was her best friend!”

“That’s because unlike you, I have the skills to actually please a woman.”

Instead of getting angry, Lee laughed so hard he nearly fell out of his seat. “That’s really funny! As if you have the skills to please anyone!”

“…I didn’t see you complaining.”

The laughter instantly stopped. “You bastard! That was one time, and you knew I was drunk!”

“You know full well that it was more than once, and you don’t drink that often!”

All of this nonsense was beginning to overwhelm the two. They promised to never talk about those nights in any way, shape, or form. But the brothers were so infuriated with each other, they began to blow it out of proportions.

“It doesn’t matter anyway because it will never happen again!” he grasped his head. It felt like his brain was pounding on his skull.

“That’s if you’re able to restrain yourself for once.”

“Oh don’t flatter yourself! I could find someone far better than you! Heck, Lars is ten times better than you ever were!”

“Wait a minute,” he paused. “Who’s Lars?”

Lee cursed under his breath. His feelings had slipped out, and that was enough for the devil to work with.

“Lars? That’s a stupid name. But the fact that you remembered it means-“

“Kazu, I’m really not in the mood for anymore of this. Why do we have to argue every goddamn day?!”

“Don’t change the subject!” Kazuya pushed harder. “You’re dating him aren’t you?”

The face of the younger had become completely flushed in pink. _Why did I bring up Lars? Why?_ He turned so Kazuya couldn’t look down on him with that haunted eye. “T-that’s not important right now! Just sign the paper!”  He was trying not to get emotional, to allow Kazuya to get to him once again, but he wouldn’t stop. He rarely ever did.

“You have told him about your past, right?”

His breath hitched. He could feel the blood in his veins beginning to boil. “Kazu. Don’t.”

“I can just imagine the look on his face when he figures out your whole facade. You may look like some millionaire playboy, but deep down you’re still just some Chinese street rat Heihachi found in gutters.”

Lee was fuming. “Kazuya…shut up.”

“Or what? You’re going to fight me? As if you’d ever win. Actually, have you ever won anything? All I’ve seen you do is cheat and steal to get where you are. Even if that means sleeping with anyone.”

“Shut up Kazuya, I mean it.” The grip on the side chair grew tighter and tighter. Nails digging into its crafted wood. Teeth grinding against teeth.

“Hmph. You’re pitiful. Probably just like your parents. You know, you should let me meet this Lars guy. That way I can tell him how much of a whore-

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Kazuya had crossed the line. “How dare you! Everything horrible that has ever happened to me comes from you and your Satanic father!” Lee stood up. “I’ve told myself that I should’ve never came back for you, but I did. And what do I get? The same evil Kazuya Mishima who doesn’t care about anyone but himself!”  Chaolan had finally hit his limit. “I can’t see how I ever care you!”

 

Suddenly, a wave of agonizing pain and anger washed over him. The blind rage led to him feeling weak and dizzy. It was as if something was trying to pull his soul right out of his body along with anything tying it down. Chest aching and mind reeling, Lee felt himself falling over. He reached for the edge of the desk only to miss. Landing on the floor added to his misery. Grasping himself, he screamed the loudest than he had ever before.

 

_What was that doctor going to tell me? That I was dying? Everything hurts. I can’t see. Those voices…I can hear them again._

 

“Lee!” Kazuya shouted. His brother could barely hear him through the ringing. For a transformation to be that painful, the demon lurking inside must be immensely powerful. He called for Chelsea to notify the lab.

 

_No I can’t…I can’t die like this!_

 

Kazuya got up and looked at the man quivering below. His eyes grew wide as he couldn’t believe what was happening.

Lee continued to scream as horns sprouted from his temples. They curved smoothly with the outline of his hair. In his mouth: vampiric teeth. Clawing and scraping the floor was his glossy silver nails, growing twice the size. He tossed and turned like some epileptic with a seizure. The yelling turned to moans and begging for relief.

Something came over Kazuya. An unnatural reaction that only occurred once in every blue moon. Kazuya cared. He ran to Lee, placed himself on top, and began to shake him into staying awake, all while calling his name over and over.

Then the screaming stop. Lee’s body went completely limp and appeared to be lifeless; in some ways calm. The release he had been begging for was granted. 

Kazuya internally panicked. “Goddammit Lee, you can’t die yet! I didn’t give you permission!”

He began to unbuttoned his brother’s suit to listen to his heart. Though looking indifferent, all the those tainted yet life-defining memories he spent with Lee flashed before him. In those moments of terror, he realized how much his brother really meant to him, and to push him over the edge like that was…inhuman.

He placed his ear to Lee’s chest hoping, perhaps even praying that he would hear something. Anything! Just don’t let it be nothing. He would be shock out of peril when heard the banging in that chest, a tantrum of noise. Lee’s heart beating out of control.

 

A cold hand brushed his dark hair. He looked up to find those dead eyelids had suddenly shot open to display beautiful golden, cat-like eyes.

“Lee?”

“GET. OFF. ME.”

 

Kazuya got up immediately and stepped back to watch the creature in front of him decide to stand. Noticing his coats ruffled, the demon took them completely off, folded, then and place them on the chair.

 

It was at that same moment that the doctors and Chelsea busted into the room together. “Mr. Mishima, Mr. Chaolan, are you alright?”

Not hesitating, the silver-haired demon turned around and stared at them with little concern. “Get. Out.”

Without question, the group left quickly from wince they came, seeing the evil in the man’s eyes, and locked the door.

 

This menace wasn’t Lee, it couldn’t be.  The monster was looking around the room as if it had never seen it in its life. It was only when it locked eyes with Kazuya, that a flicker of its host came back.

“Ah, Kazuya…” Touching its horns, teeth, licking its lips and feeling its hips.  It put its hands down its pants and pull out this leathery black cord with an arrow tip. It wiggled from the hand’s grip and moved freely. A tail.

Mishima continued to stepped back, slower this time, trying to reach for the button on his desk. He knew what Lee was and instantly regretted waking such a thing.

“Chaolan.”

“Mmmm. Yes, Kazu?”

“Don’t do something you’re going to regret.”

“Oh, I regret a lot of things,” it said. “Like ever trusting you.”

“Lee-”

“Don’t call me that!” it ordered. “I prefer Violet. Why Kazu, you look concerned. Whatever is the matter?”

He flinched. Mishimas never flinch. “Do you know what you are?”

“Why, of course I know. The others know now too. Is it hot in here or just me?” Violet began to undo his tie. “I wouldn’t press that button if I were you.”

Stupidly, Kazuya replied, “Why, you can’t stop me.”

The demon hissed. “You’ve always been the defiant one. I hated how I would just sit back and let you walk all over me, but you’re not in control anymore Kazuya. I am. And I’m feeling quite hungry. Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

 

Lee had lost himself.

 

As a devil gene carrier, it’s important not to let the voices get to you, or else they can take over. Kazuya had this problem at a young age, and always believed Lee heard different voices after Heihachi brought his younger sibling back from ‘camp’. Every now and then Lee’s personality would switch back and forth from his usual self to some emotionless being. Everyone just shrugged it off as some coping mechanic for himself.  As they got older, the episodes slowly spread themselves out until they were non-existent. Seeing the silver -haired demon before him made Kazuya finally put the pieces together. He leaped for the button.

 

“Stop.”

 

What was this? With those words Kazuya suddenly felt a force pushing against him. Was he fighting himself? The more he struggled the more a part of him resisted.

 

“Hm. I guess I can’t control you as easily as the others. Must be in your genes.” His tail swirled as he giggled. “Fine then, I’ll have to try harder. **SIT DOWN**. **NOW.** ”

 

Without hesitation Kazuya’s body lurched itself backward into that new leather seat, hands gripping the chair. His red eye glowed out of control.

“Brother, why do you struggle?” Stepping closer. “Relax a little, it will feel much better if you do.” Violet shifted its tone to be just a bit deeper and more sensual. “Don’t turn into your devil-self okay? For me?”

Shit. This incubus was smart.

The silver-haired demon stared right into Kazuya’s eyes, leading him into a trance. He couldn’t look away now even if he wanted to anymore. Little by little his resistance waned with each step closer his little brother took. Fear slowly turned to indifference.

Before he realized Violet’s intentions, the thing was in his lap stoking his face and running his hand through that pitch black hair. Lee smelt like lavender and roses.

 

“Kiss me, Kazu.”

 

Unwillingly, Kazuya began to passionately kiss Lee. He always knew Lee’s lips were soft, but it surprised him when they traveled up and down his face with tongue, only to come back to his own lips.

He couldn’t begin to wrap his head around a plan out of this. Violet’s aura gave off a numbing yet comforting vibe. He felt completely safe and cared for with his brother so close, but the devil in him sensed danger.

 

Kazuya had done his research on different forms those with the devil gene could take on. Along with a succubus, an incubus was one of them. Demons of this nature were the most intelligent. Using voice manipulation to hoax captives into a fake haven. Then when their victims are completely vulnerable, they steal their life sources through arousal and sexual tactics.  On the given chance that all of the life source is taken, the victim can die from what appears to humans as a heart attack.

So it only made sense that Violet was trying to do the same. Whenever their lips made contact, it felt as if Kazuya’s breath was being stolen out of his lungs.

“The devil in you is resisting me,” said Violet. “I see, your gonna make me work for it aren’t you?”

With that the incubus slid off Kazuya’s lap, floating down in between his knees. Violet began to unbuckle Kazuya’s belt. “If you’re not going to comply, I will just have to take a different approach.”

In a matter of seconds, Violet pulled out Kazuya’s cock with the slightest of ease. It wasn’t as if Lee hadn’t done this before, but the lust in Violet’s eyes was stronger.

Hands as soft as its lips, slided down his thighs. Slowly stroking up and down, the demon looked up at Kazuya who strained to keep his composure.

It didn’t help, especially when a tongue ran up his length to lick the tip. Teasing and sucking to get him to submit completely.

“Wow, I can tell you haven’t jerked off in days, haven’t you?” Violet smiled coyly. “You won’t last long.”

“I swear to God Lee, if you don’t stop this n-”

He was cut off by his own moaning as Violet suddenly swallowed him whole. The entire length going as far back as down the throat. His brother hummed around his cock and he unintentionally gasped.

As slow as he could, he let his brother slip out of him while squeezing him whole heartedly the entire time. Inch by inch as the tension was literally killing Kazuya.

After what felt like forever, the demon ended with a loud pop as the dick stood up in its place. Precum leaking from the top. Violet licked it joyfully.

Though all the blood had rushed out of his head, Kazuya still found the chance to use his brain. With the devil’s help, he broke of Lee’s spell but only for a second, in that time which he hit the button on the table.

“Well aren’t you full of surprises?” he grabbed his brother’s dick tightly in his hand. Kazuya groaning once again at the added pressure. “Now I’ll have to punish you.”

 

Another attribute had gone unnoticed when Lee transformed. Whenever he hissed, his tongue grew long and forked. It moved with the same vigor as his tail.

 

Kazuya didn’t have to imagine what it was used for.

 

Like a snake, the tongue began to wrap itself around the hardness, rubbing its rough yet wet exterior as hard as it possibly could.

“You asked for this.” The words were not spoken, but instead heard in Kazuya thoughts. The demon’s telepathic too? Not much time to think about it as suddenly, Violet’s mouth went down on him. Hard.

Kazuya couldn’t catch the gasp that escaped fast enough. His mind went completely blank with ecstasy and pleasure as the subject of desire below him pulled out all the stops. Hollowing his cheeks, messaging his thighs, even going so far as to whimper and moan constantly itself, sending Kazuya into a state of euphoria. All he could see and think of was Lee.

 

“Cum for me Kazuya,” the thoughts pondered. “I’m still hungry.”

 

He couldn’t hold it in any longer. Kazuya’s muscles tensed as he came hard into his brother’s mouth. All his preserved energy released itself as the fluids continued to flow down the demon’s throat. Violet swallowed greedily, secretly happy inside that he finally broke his superior.

When he sucked all he possibly could out of his victim’s cock, he freed his brother of the spells, for he knew Kazuya was in no condition to fight back anymore. He could tell by the arched head and rugged breathing. He had stopped gripping the chair which were now left with indents from his nails.

 

But Violet wanted more, so much more. And Kazuya’s dick was still hard.

 

So he got back on top of his brother and moaned at the feeling of strong, muscular arms keeping him in place. He held onto Kazuya’s chest as he kissed him again, this time more impatiently and desperately. He began to feel Kazuya’s devil power filling him with each new grunt and moan. He wrapped his tail around his brother’s cock hoping to get everything out of it as he can.

Whispers in his ear: “Be mine, Kazuya.”

With the newfound life source, Violet grew strong enough that leathery grey wings sprouted from his back. They were nowhere as longs as devil Kazuya’s, but who’s to say that eventually they wouldn’t be?

His silver horns became slightly longer, his teeth strong enough to sink into his victim’s neck, who welcome the pain dutifully.

 

Everything was turning out excellent until someone busted down the door.

 

Like a trained force, G Corp’s army rushed in with their tactical format, guns locked and loaded with a sniper at the rear. Behind the sniper was the head doctor, terrified out of his mind.

“M-Mr. Choalan!” he shouted, shocked at the turn of events for his boss. “You’re not yourself!”

Violet now severely angry, jumped on the desk and hissed at his crowd.

Some of the soldiers flinched, some even took a step back, afraid of what’s to come.

“Foolish humans!” Violet screamed. “Kazuya is mine! I won’t let you-”

Before he could he finish, some random pain erupted from his chest. The sniper had already shot him with a dart.

Suddenly, the silver haired demon fell from the desk, trying to stand up only to be welcomed by another dart.

The demon’s breathing became heavy. Sight darting in and out, he slumped completely to the ground. The armed guards crowded around to see the beautiful atrocity go straight into unconsciousness.

 

With Lee subdued, the medical team flew past him when given the signal to give the passed out Kazuya attention.

“Should we tie Mr. Choalan up sir?” Asked the commanding sniper.

“No,” replied the doctor, “You see? He’s already changing back to human. Bring in the carts and send both patients downstairs for treatment.”

“Yes sir.”

The doctor heaved a sigh of relief as the fear slowly faded away from him and the staff. This catastrophe was finally over and no one was killed.

 

_Perhaps, Kazuya was right._ The doctor thought. _No one was else was fitting enough for this task but the devil himself._

 


	3. Under Control (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee wakes up to find himself in a difficult situation. Lars finds what he needs but not what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I began writing this chapter a while ago, and realized that this was getting way too long. So, I though it would be easier just to split it two parts, meaning that the next chapter may come quicker than expected. Thank for reading and enjoy!

These sounds: the murmurs of people, the machines humming and something of a random high-pitched buzz.  The patient opened their eyes ever so slightly, only to be blinded by the white fluorescence beaming down.

 

“Is he awake?” a voice spoke off in the distance.

“Coming to.” Was that the doctor? “Depressurize the chamber for release.”

Prying his eyelids further, the blurs soon went vivid as employees in labcoats stood all around him through some pane of glass down and inward. The patient reached out, for any type of contact would have been soothing, but the transparent tomb of a contraption thought otherwise.

“Ah, Mr. Chaolan” It was the doctor. What was his name again? Not important at the moment. Too many other things to make sense of. Lee turned off his back as best as he could, the onlookers cautiously moving back.

“What happened?”

“Don’t push yourself too much,” he was the only one who came closer, taking risks like usual. “This may be difficult, but I need for you to collect yourself to the best of your ability, and tell me what you remember.”

“What do you mean? Why am I in here?”

“Please, try and remember, that will draw you closer to the answers.”

“Do I remember anything?” Lee searched his memory for any sort of clues, yet all he got were sporadic pictures in time. “I was…in a meeting right?” the doctor nodded. “And…Kazuya was pissing me off. Wait, did I pass out? And why does my throat feel so-"

It was as if a bullet shot the CEO right in the chest. A burning sensation that spread throughout him. The voices with their taunting muses slipped in and out of his mind to deliver the shocking past moments his mind had blocked out. Until now.

Filled with literal disgust, Lee vomited all over himself, the white bile pooling on his chest and specked the clear casket.

“Oh God.” voice raspy in between heaves. “No. NO! W-what have I’ve done? This can’t be real!!”

“Open the chamber. Now!” said the doctor. “Mr. Chaolan, I need you to calm down, or you might change into that form again.”

The labcoats rushed to his aid, stethoscopes in hand and gloves to match. Crowding around him and taking samples of whatever they could get their hands on. They only made the situation worse as presented by his heart racing, almost pounding out of his bare chest.

 

“Back away!” that familiar woman. Those wonderful taps of heels moving readily towards him. Like an angel, she parted the white sea of scientists carrying some type of large leather bad over her arm.

She spoke softly and with care. “Mr. Chaolan,” she placed her warm hand on his back. “I know this is scary, but I need for you to breathe. Think about Lars!”

 

His heart dropped. _Oh God. Lars. What am I suppose to tell him?_

 

“Chelsea, what time is it?”

“Almost 11:00 pm. I’m sorry, but your chauffer was unavailable, so Lars is coming to pick you up! Here,” presenting him with the bag. “Hurry you must get dressed!” Unfolding and unzipping for its contents, a bright blue and white suit appeared pressed and cleaned with its tailored over jacket to match.

She had always been his lifesaver since the day he hired her. Though they weren’t exactly friends, Chelsea was one of few people who ever cared about him on an emotional level. And for Chelsea, Lee was perhaps the most benevolent boss she ever encountered. To lose someone like him would be extremely detrimental not only to her but all the other staff he personally interviewed and hired.

But the best thing she loved about Lee was his resilience. Unlike Lars, she knew about his past: remembered creating the all the identifications needed for Violet, opening the doors of the first small building of Violet Systems, heading to the Bahamas, looking at the first sketches of Combot, and even calling the ambulance after Lee’s last fight with Kazuya. After all that turmoil and absence of support, he still smiled, still recovered, still kept moving forward.

Why he ever decided to help Kazuya, she could never understand.

 

Lee took a few couple of breaths. In and out. Eyes up to the sky then down. Hands gripped closed then open. The usual routine, as Chelsea noticed thorough the years, as the start of Lee’s comeback.

And that was what kept her near. She prepared herself for what was to come.

 

As if awoken out of a stupor, Lee snapped alert. “Chelsea, time ‘til arrival?”

“Lars in 15 minutes.”

“Fine. You,” he pointed to a random man, “Get me a towel. Dr. Hatham.”

Oh, so he did know the doctor’s name. “Ah! Uhm, Yes! Mr. Chaolan?”

“5-minute synopsis of what’s up with me.” Grasping the towel, “Go.”

“Oh yes! Well, um…to be short, you have the devil gene. Your father implanted it in you from Kazuya. Your brother wanted to infuriate you in order to activate your transformation. From the  short encounter with you, I believe that you are, um…”

“An incubus yes I know. Please continue with less mumbling please.”

“Well then.” Hatham adjusted his glasses. “…that explains the pains you’ve had as well as your youthfulness. You were probably absorbing small amounts of life from your sexual partners. Not enough for them to notice back then, but now with your powers unlocked, you have the ability to kill someone if not careful.”

“Interesting. Other abilities?”

“Mind manipulation, partial telepathy, and I guess you can fly? Not sure if your wings are strong enough.”

“10 minutes sir.” Said Chelsea helping Lee with his suit coat.

“Does _—_ ” Lee paused. “Is Kazuya okay?” as much as he hated his brother, he still had some sympathy. Something that his brother always considered a weakness in him.

“Why he’s…Kazuya.” Hatham sighed. “You did take a large amount of life from him, but because he’s a devil, he had more than enough to begin with.”

“Any change in his demeanor?”

“He appeared to be mentally distracted for a couple of hours. But now-” he looked at Chelsea who eyed him from over Lee shoulder. “He wishes to be left alone for a while.”

“Good.”

“Uh, what?”

Reaching his arm into the last jacket sleeve Lee answered. “It’s about time Kazuya reflected on his life choices. I’ll talk to him when he’s ready to be a decent person.”

A slight ring made Chelsea touch her Bluetooth. “Sir, Lars is here early, just came through the entrance.”

“Shit. Quick, what did you tell on him on the phone?”

“That you had fainted again and stayed for medical care.”  
“Ah, I can work with that.” Just a small burden lifted compared to everything else but still it helped. Explaining why he blew his own brother to his boyfriend would have to wait. Hopefully forever. “Everyone! We will NOT speak of Kazuya, the devil gene, or demons when our guest comes. Do I make myself clear?”

Everyone shouted at random intervals, “Yes sir!”

“He’s in the elevator! Clean up this place a little!” Chelsea screamed as she pushed people around to their stations. She took a bottle from out of her pocket and sprayed its contents on her supervisor. His favorite cologne. Looking around for last minutes touches, she grabbed the soiled towel from Lee and threw it into some labcoat’s face. That made Lee laugh.

_Job accomplished_. She thought. Oh how she wished she worked solely for Lee again. “Mr. Chaolan, your tie is crooked.” Her hands fixed it with ease.

“Thank you Chelsea. What would I do without you?”

“Not much.”

 

At the front of the room, the light switched on over the number 5, the elevator opening to present the man in quite the fashionable attire: Black and silver shirt tucked in white pants, everything loose enough to be comfortable, but tight enough to show off his…assets.

“Play along.” Lee whispered.

 

The moment Lars noticed Lee, he sped up his walking.

“Lars, I’m sorr-”

Their embrace cut him off. Lars scooped him up in a bear hug before his boyfriend could protest. Lee felt his face go numb as he could sense the worriedness coming from the significant other.

 

And whenever Lars was worried, he would question everyone and everything.

“Are you alright?”

“Why of course! I’m excellent thanks to Dr. Hatham.”

“Good. I’m glad. What happened to be the problem doctor?”

“Oh, uh- overactive nerves from stress and quite frankly, not enough rest!” he laughed nervously looking up to the much taller man. “We put him in the destress chamber for a couple of hours which has helped tremendously. But, Mr. Chaolan must learn to take it easy every once and a while.”

Lars smiled which instantly lifted the mood. “See Lee, you just have to take a break that’s all.”

“Well I’ll rest after this conference is over and done with.” Lee smirked while trying to find his leather gloves in his overcoat pockets. “For now, let’s just head home.”

“Oh, and don’t forget your appointment with us tomorrow.” The doctor decided to play along to his advantage.

He obviously didn’t know Lee that well. “Ah yes, you’ll be visiting me at the mansion bright and early!” said Lee. “and bring Chelsea too. I’ll need the signed paperwork from Kazuya.”

“Why…yes sir.”

“Excellent! I’ll see you both tomorrow.” He reached for Lars’ hand and headed to the elevator before the doctor could think of anything else to say. “Bye bye!”

 

When they left, a silence fell across the room. Some were preparing to switch shifts while others once again began to file the samples. Dr. Hatham and Chelsea continued to stare at the silver metal doors.

The doctor spoke first. “Well, that man sure is something isn’t he?”

“Why of course!” Chelsea bragged for her boss. “And he has a great taste in men too.”

Laughter erupted from his chest. “Yeah, well you’re not wrong about tasting part.”

 

The comment was met with a punch in the back.

 

* * *

 

Afraid of the questions to come, Lee pretended to let sleep take over him in the car and Lars, like a gentleman, did not wake him. It was kind of romantic how his boyfriend carried him up the stairs like a groom and his bride on a honeymoon. It took all the strength Lee could muster not to smile or moan as Lars gently removed his clothes as smoothly as possible down to his trousers. Once or twice Lars looked to see if Lee had waken as he felt the smaller man’s heated breath on his neck whenever a unclothed area of skin met the cold air. He tucked Lee in and kissed his forehead, whispering “Good night, my Violet.”

As Lars was trying to silently close the door, his phone went off.

“Shit.” He went for his hip pocket, walking outside of the room in clumsy tandem.

“Hello?  Tougou… yes, I got it.” He walked downstairs. “Finding one of the chips was easier than I thought. G Corp soldiers aren’t as trained in surveillance as Tekken elites _—_ Yes, I’ll let you look at it tomorrow. _—_ Oh, I’m sorry, later today smartass. _—_ No, I’m not coming right now! Plus, I need to decode it first before you can do anything with it.” Holding his phone with his shoulder, he found one of his boyfriend’s many laptops and placed it on the living room short table. “Lee probably wrote the code for the technical security systems, so I’m sure his decoding software can break it. _—_ Tougou, as if I would tell you that! Stop budding into my personal life. _—_ What? Why, of course he’s a good kisser now stop asking stupid questions. Your regiment was dismissed for duty hours ago so why are you still awake? _—_ Let the security shift handle it now go to sleep! _—_ Tougou, I’m hanging up. _—_ Stop joking! At least I can handle a relationship! _—_ Hmph. Good night Tougou.” He ended the call abruptly, a little frustrated with his lieutenant but nevertheless amused.

_He’s technically not my brother._ He thought. _So it doesn’t matter how I spend my time with him. Right?_

He plugged the G Corp chip in the laptop and found Lee’s main decoder program through a terminal search. It estimated that it would take a couple of hours, so he would leave it here and check on its progress in the morning before Lee woke up. He got up earlier than him anyway.

This was his mission, this was his purpose. Ultimately glad he volunteered himself for the job or else he wouldn’t have met his handsome companion. Yet, there was this uneasiness, an overall terrifying fear of having to leave Lee someday. It unsettled him, especially when he thought about all the secret files he and his team could and would have to access. They would not only be about Kazuya and their shared father, but Lee. It would have to be done to rule out any possible dangers. Lars knew all too well that Lee was hiding facts about his life for a reason. What could be so bad that it would take Lars almost a year to figure out? Did Lee just not trust him, or did he care about him too much to tell?

Lars hesitated to turn the handle. He knew this bliss couldn’t last forever and its end was drawing far too close. When he finally opened the door, he saw the calm comforting face of his lover, completely sprawled all over the bed with the covers half thrown on the floor.

How could he ever find fault in that?

Silently, he undressed and went to lay in the bed, rolling Lee over back to his side.

He had no need to think of such things until tomorrow, when he would finally find out the fate of their relationship. But for now, he pulled Lee closer by the waist who moaned and turned to meet his new pillow. He caressed his lover’s silver hair who nested his head on the other’s neck, pleased with the touch.

The two fell once again into a deep sleep, not concern about what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Under Control (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the events that occurred after the incubus incident. Seen through the eyes of three brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a set-up chapter for the greater plot twists I have in the future. It helps to explain were each character now fits in the story ahead.

The next day went off as simple as the two could imagine. As usual, Lars made breakfast and Lee produced his five-star coffee while updating his lover on the latest current events. Both had plans for the day: Lars off to his unit compound and Lee, like the doctor ordered, was to stay at home and would without a doubt be working. At least some G Corp staff would be coming over to monitor his condition. Not wanting to leave Lee by himself, Lars waited for their arrival before he left.

“I guess I should get going then.” He said as he surprised the other with a hug and kiss from behind. “Love you.”

Swallowing his coffee quickly, Lee muttled his retort in a foreign language as Lars left through the front door.

“I didn’t know he spoke Chinese,” whispered Hatham.

“Well he was born there.” Chelsea replied. “I’m sure he remembers the basics of it before he lived with the Mishimas.”

“How many languages does he speak then?”

“More than you that’s for sure.”

Their bout of mumbling was cut short when the humble millionaire finished pouring coffee for the two and more for himself. “Ah, Dr. Hatham and Chelsea! How are two of my favorite people doing today?”

“Fine Mr. Chaolan. And you?”

“Excellent! No, more than excellent…extravagant!” raising his glass almost spilling the hot liquid. “I feel amazing! My insomnia, back pains and headaches are all gone.  I’ve never felt this good in my life! I feel like, like- I can fly!” he hummed in satisfaction each time his lips touched the mug, the warmness soothing his still sore throat, the feeling taking him to new heights. Literally.

“Mr. Chaolan, you’re flying!” shouted Chelsea.

“Well, I guess he can fly.” Dr. Hatham watched his patient’s amazement as Lee looked down, legs still crossed yet no longer in a chair. “I wonder where your wings are though.”

They looked all around, but could find no sign of the leathery contraptions.

“Don’t be alarmed,” the doctor stood next to Lee’s chair only to move it to the open space living room. “I forgot Mr. Mishima has such an ability as well.” Now that he mentioned it, Lee did feel his back muscles ever so slightly pulsate with his air movements. “Apparently, it all comes down to involuntary movements, so just picture where you want to move. For instance, fly to here.”

With some difficulty, Lee successfully landed on his feet. Then prepping himself, jumped and took flight, going as high as the second floor. He flew circles around his chandelier and did loop-di-loops all in pure excitement. The others looked up below, obviously astounded by this uncanny situation they found themselves in. Who would of thought that their professions would lead them to babysitting a demon CEO?

(Well it wasn’t exactly their first time was it?)

When finished, Lee tried to glide down, guiding himself towards the moved chair, but a second of lost concentration led him ashtray as he fell onto the couch instead, laughing his head off in the process.

“Guess we have a lot to discover today don’t we?” he became so ecstatic that his eyes once again turned to a tint of beautiful gold.

 

* * *

 

“Did you do it? Is it decoded?”

“Jeez, Tougou, not even a ‘Hello captain?’”

“Hello captain.” He spoke as monotone as he could only to prove a point. “Now did you decode it or not?”

Lars began to look through his duffel bag of clothes. He always came to the locker room first to change into his commanding uniform before doing anything on site. Tougou knew the patterns of his leader better than anyone else, so of course he loved to exploit such an advantage whenever he could.

“You couldn’t wait until I got to the intel room?”

“Well you haven’t gone in so long, that I thought I would take you there myself.”

“I come every week Tougou.” Pulling out his civilian shirt, and taking the chip from its pocket. “Here.”

The little chip shined with specs of purple and gold as the admiral held it to the sunlight noticing in its glory, the G-Corp symbol engraved on both sides.

“Okay,” Tougou chuckled, “you gotta tell me how you got it.”

“It’s a long story.”

“It’s a long walk to tech analysis.”

 

As the two walked and talked to their destination, Lars explained the medical circumstances with Lee, and how that ultimately led to picking him up at G Corp. “The night security at the time were in the middle of changing shifts, so the soldier at the front entrance had to go and notify the head secretary personally after he let me in. He only left for a few moments, but like our intel said, G Corp computers’ cloud chips could be in found in the SD slots. And since there was no one at the front desk…”

“You stole it that easily?”

“Well of course, I couldn’t avoid the cameras, so one of the soldiers came to apprehend me weapon in hand. He made the mistake of coming too close, so I disarmed him and put him in a chokehold before he could request backup.”

“What happened when the other soldier returned?”

“They wore helmets, so I put the unconscious one in the front desk chair. The other assumed that it was the next person starting their shift slightly early.”

He whistled, impressed with his captain. “So you got extremely lucky?”

“Not exactly. The whole scene was caught on camera, but I deleted the footage from the cloud before the break of dawn this morning after the decode, so no one should have reviewed the particular scene.”

“And the soldier you assaulted, won’t he tell someone?”

“No one will believe him. He has no evidence to back his claim. He might just think that he dreamed it when he fell asleep on the job.”

A bout of silence came between them. They both had their arms behind their back, simply strolling in unison and looking around the compound. Every once and a while another would pass by, greeting the two with the utmost courtesy. Typical military procedure as normal, but they obviously couldn’t control themselves for that long.

 

They looked each other in eyes…and just died laughing.

 

Tougou leaned on the wall of entrance almost falling over with tears of relief on his eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me? I thought you went all ‘Solid Snake’ up into G Corp without any backup, but you barely walked 20 feet and got the chip?” he couldn’t breathe. He had to hold onto Lars for support, who was too having a hard time to stand. “And w-we thought we were going to have to raid the place!” that made him laugh harder.

He couldn’t take it any longer, and the other soldiers were started to stare, so Tougou basically busted down the door to the intel & tech room, were everyone stood up immediately saluting the them.

“Hey everyone! Guess what? Call off all preparations for the raid. Your brilliant Captain Lars Alexandersson just got the chip last night! On a solo mission! Spread the word. It’s time to celebrate!” He held the chip high above his head for everyone to see.

These soldiers, who had waited so long to finally hear some good news for once, cheered in utter amazement. Some threw their hats and helmets in the air while others gave high-fives and hugged each other. They weren’t just happy about the chip, but more overjoyed that this was the first time that they would have no causalities. No friends or comrades were lost like they had seen so many other times in the past. If the raid had gone through, Tougou and Lars expected to lose a large amount of their army and supplies. But all of that was no longer necessary.

It was truly a time to celebrate.

Because they broke the news to the intel officers first, the word spread like wildfire, until eventually cheers could be heard from other buildings, and those outside training began could be seen from the windows jumping and flailing around like animals.

 

There were more than just a revolutionary army, they were a rebellion family.

 

And no one understood that better than Lars.

 

And yet, with all this joy around him, he still felt a pang of sorrow.

 

_Lee._

 

* * *

 

Within their day of work and play, the trio discovered just to what extents that a rich incubus could do. His wings and tail could both be used without being seen, and his level of telepathy and manipulation had a range far greater than just humans as they tested on some unsuspecting birds and the next door neighbor’s cat. Through Lee’s personal descriptions of yesterday’s incident, Hatham confirmed that rage could drive him into his devil form, and that intense arousal would bring upon the demon almost every time.

“Or until your mentally strong enough to conquer those ‘demonic voices’ you spoke of.”

“Well let’s just hope that those moments are short and far apart.”

“So you’re just going to go celibate?”

“Why Chelsea!” Lee laughed.

“I’m sorry Mr. Chaolan!” She apologized while obviously feeling flustered.

“It is a legit question.” Oh great, Hatham has something to say. “Regardless of your celibacy, your lover will make a past at you eventually considering his young age. Are you just going to deny his needs forever?”

“Look at you too, discussing my love life like a bunch of school girls!” Lee was already on his fourth cup of coffee. “As if it’s any of your business, I can have anyone eating out the palm of my hand without having to do so much as laying a finger on them.”

“That’s from the devil gene. Personally, it has little to do with your actual charms,” said Hatham obviously not aware of shade he was throwing.

“Wanna bet?”

“I’m just stating the facts.”

“And I’m quoting from experience, doctor.”

“Wait a minute!” said Chelsea interrupting the men’s quarrel. “What about Lars? Are you going to tell him about this?”

“That’s … something I rather not think about at the moment,” his eyes spoke otherwise. “Plus, we must honestly get back to work. Chelsea, did Kazuya sign the agreement?”

“It took a while, but he eventually did, which has allowed me to make contact with the final commercial contractors you listed for me.”

“And when did you schedule the luncheon?’

“For tomorrow sir.”

“And the Gala?”

“The celebratory dinner will be held the last day of the conference, Saturday.”

“Excellent! That means everything is on schedule. See Hatham? Now I’m relaxed. Perhaps I will take that vacation back to the Bahamas. That way, I can have Lars all to myself. What you think Chelsea?”

“I think its excellent!” Putting her pinky finger up to her lips. “A week away from here would certainly hit the spot! I’ll book the flight right away sir!” She knew that she was going as well whether Lars liked it or not.

“Yes, while all of that is grand,” the others already knew that the doctor would ruin the mood. “you are forgetting about my employer. What are you planning to do about Kazuya?”

His expression grew smug. “What about him?”

“Aren’t you going to give him back the life source that you stole?”

“No.” spoken without a hint of doubt.

“Wha-”

“Based on your reports about his status, Kazuya appears to be going through the mid-life crisis he missed. Plus, you seen it first hand: the random bouts of anger and violence, his willingness to kill anyone that’s in his way, even his demeanor sends chills down spines of those so dare as to look at him in a curious manner.” Lee stood up from the white sofa, picking up the mugs from the coffee table and returning to the kitchen. “He’s a danger to everyone in his vicinity. Something you know far too well, don’t you Hatham?” He stared the doctor intently, knowing full well of the events he was alluding to. “Give me one good reason why I should give such a man so much as an ounce of his devil back.”

 

They could think of none.

 

“Well then, there’s your answer.” Placing the cups in the sink. He noticed the clock on the nearby counter. “Oh, would you look at the time. It’s almost three and your boss is probably wondering where you both are.”

The secretary and the doctor both knew that was their queue to leave, so they packed their papers and tablets and headed to the door with Lee right behind them.

“Have a good day then. I’m sure that I’ll see both of you at the conference this weekend. Oh, and one last thing,” the two turned only to be captivated by his eyes.

 

“Neither of you will speak of this meeting to Kazuya. Do I make myself clear?”

 

As if in some sort of trance, they replied in perfect unison, “Yes sir.”

 

* * *

 

Kazuya Mishima was a man to be reckon with. Raised with the tyranny-ridden father and an adopted success-driven brother, it was made pretty cleared to him at a young age that he would have to fight every day of his life.

But even after it seemed he had won, he kept fighting. He couldn’t stop fighting. He fought over things that required no fighting. _Why?_ He always thought. He knew now that it was because of the devil. The spirit had always been a problem for him, but it became worse after his reincarnation. Since then, the devil had the control, and Kazuya had just been there for the ride. Every now and then he grabbed the wheel only to be forced back into the passenger’s seat. He saw the things he did to people, terrible, awful things. The devil even wanted to kill his only son. He could only think about killing himself; never bringing himself to actually do such a thing. The devil wouldn’t allow it. It had brought him back to life too many times to let such a thing happen.

 

And the thought that Lee, could be a devil too? It piqued the devil’s interest, and it lead to turning on the one person who had any hope for him left. In those fleeting moments before he passed out, Kazuya secretly hoped that Lee would have killed him. At least it would have been a blissful death.

Yet here he was. Still here. Still stuck at his private office on the top floor. However, there was a difference. A huge difference. The devil was now split between three different people, all born with the resilience to keep fighting.

 

At least for now, Kazuya could fight less. He looked out through his glass wall, peering out into the city life continuing on as usual. The windows were like a mirror, peering his appearance right back on himself.

He had just made a call to the downstairs front desk. He asked that Dr. Hatham come straight to his office when he returned, as well as his secretary.  He had enough time to think it over, this new chance, and would like to be given a second opinion.

 

He would have asked Lee, yet Kazuya was sure the man didn’t want to see him any time soon.

 

The reflection in mirror stared back at him, puzzled as to why the familiar stranger did the same. The man had a scar that had begun to fade, and two ebony eyes that stared into the soul.


	5. The Devil's in the Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions all the around. Some answers but with more questions. The bind that holds the two CEO's together is much stronger than you think. Lars and Tougou grow their bromance. Chelsea and Hatham work hard for the monies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's a main character now: Tougou! He deserves to be used more in fanfics so I gave him a stronger role.  
> Also this is my longest chapter so far, and it jumps to different perspectives again. This is me trying to make up for not posting anything last week. Hope you enjoy it!

The last time a mission went off so well had to be at the G Corp raid about three years ago.  At that time, the rebellion had just started, and rumors ran rapid as to who the true captain of the rebels should be. Sure Lars was the main candidate since he’s basically the founder, but he was young; well, even younger back then, and there were plenty of officers smarter, stronger, and mature at the time who suited the position better.

Tougou for example, served twice as long in the ranks and had been hand-picked by Heihachi personally to severely train the Tekken Force.  He did his job diligently up until Kazuya took control of the Mishima Zaibatsu, then later his son. He had killed maybe once or twice for the original senior, but only massacre and war came after. Quitting at such a pivotal time could lead to his assassination, but a colleague/past apprentice provided him with another option. This eager soldier spread his rhetoric of hope to those who would listen. And many were willing to lend an ear.

That in itself made Lars a suitable leader, yet to prove his loyalty to the cause, he devised the rebellion’s first mission: A sneak attack into the Headquarters of what at the time was called The Gaiden Corporation, and to ruin their operations from the inside out. That meant hacking into their mainframe, shutting down their satellites, and destroying everything else. With Tougou as his first commander, Lars and his men succeeded without so much as one injury. (One guy fell down the stairs and broke his leg.)

While scourging through the building, they broke the lock to the CEO’s office where they found a large and quite expensive liquor cabinet. Oh, and of course incriminating evidence that would finish off G Corp for good. They took both and release the latter to the press. Eventually the company went bankrupt and the CEO was imprisoned, but for all that alcohol…

 

It had to be served at the right time.

 

Super excited, some soldiers had taken the liberty to make the largest free area on the compound into a party site. Makeshift tables from locker boxes and stuffed duffle bags for sitting. By the time the two leaders were notified of the event, the party was already in full swing. Some played cards (particularly poker), others held an arm wrestling competition, and the rest simply mingled and danced to the Bluetooth speaker someone must have brought.

“All of this for a chip?”

“Well, everyone’s been looking to have some fun lately,” replied Tougou. “This seemed to be a great excuse. Don’t you think?” he nudged his captain in the ribs as they walked to the center. “You know, not all of us get to live in mansions.”

Upon noticing their supervisors’ presence, a couple of next rank officers called all the others to attention. The room suddenly turned less busy and the music disappeared.

“Well, well well! What do we have here?” the admiral shouted looking pissed. “Who authorized this party? Certainly not I, and certainly not our captian, who has been working so diligently for our cause!”

 

_Oh Tougou, always dramatizing. He knows that he’s scaring them._

 

“Well, who was it?” he continued. The room kept its cold atmosphere, soldier frozen as stone. “Fine, it doesn’t matter anyway, because this,” spreading out his arms as he slowly turned to see all, “is no party. Where are the drinks?!! Oh, I know!”

With the clap of the hands, one of the cargo doors opened, and out came a group of men carrying two wooden boxes which they dropped at the leaders’ feet. Prying open its contents revealed a various display of glasses and bottles of aged liquors.

“Now, would you say it’s a party?”

Only in confused unison did they reply to their commander. The smell of the alcohol and the glint of the glasses transfixed their minds until a lightbulb went off in their heads.

“Oh, I’m sorry, that sounded like a bunch of drones!” Tougou just loved play the role of hype-captain, and to do the job justice, placed a foot on the crate, pulled out his favorite type of vodka, and yelled at the top of his lungs: “I said, is this a mother-fucking party?!!”

No more doubt on their faces. “Sir, yes sir!”

“Then turn the music back on and grab a glass, for we need to make a toast to our honorable captain, who has saved our asses again for another day!”

The soldiers cheered and ran to the crates, their carriers prepping as the waiters and bartenders.

“You sure out did yourself on that intro.” Lars smirked as his admiral poured him a shot.

“That’s why I’m second in command, but first in fun.” He laughed obnoxiously and was already acting drunk before the first sip, throwing his arm around his best friend with a wide smile on his reddened face.

“Did you already have a drin-"

“Here’s to our ambitious rebel captain! Lars motherfucking Alexandersson!” raising a glass high, “Cheers!”

 

* * *

 

For the first hour on the ride back, the employees appeared to be in a sort of daze, probably still hearing the commands ringing in their head.

Eventually, Hatham snapped out of it first and convinced Chelsea to do the same, though she had a look of mild euphoria on her face as she worked from her multitude of devices.

“Why are you so captivated with that man?” he asked curiously. “Is it because of his looks? His charm? Or perhaps the aura of cockiness he gives off?”

“If you stop trying to analyze and actually had a casual conversation with him, you would understand how caring he can be.” She tapped on her screen. “At least when he wants to be.”

“Would you date him if his interest weren’t just in men?”

She sighed putting her phone down, “See? You’re missing the whole point. What makes you think his interest is just in men?”

“Is it not?”

“That’s not the point! He will love and care for people who wish him the same courtesy.” She turned to look the doctor in the eye. “I’ve been out with him multiple times.”

“Alone?”

“Yes. To movies, fancy restaurants, shopping, and if he’s in a good mood like today,” she leaned in close, “paid vacations.”

“For sexual rea-”

The man felt a pang of pain as the woman slap his thigh multiple times.

“No! Hatham goddamn it listen! You don’t get! Not at all!” she grabbed his face so that she could make herself completely clear. “Since your so dense to emotions, I’ll give you a quick lesson. Lee has had a one-year relationship with Lars. The longest he’s had on record. You’ve met the boyfriend. He’s quite handsome. How many times do you actually think they’ve slept together?”

“I would assume once a week?”

“Twice.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“That can’t be right.”

“It is.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Lee told me.”

Hatham began to say something but stopped, deciding to actually think about where Chelsea was going with this. “Continue, then.”

“Now then, Kazuya.”

Oh God. “What does have to- Oh nevermind.”

“How many times do you think he’s had sex with him?”

“I don’t like where this is going.”

“Well you asked for this. Answer the question.”

“Once? Which was yesterday?”

“More than you could possibly count.”

He pushed himself away from her grasp, mind in sort of a shock. “And Lee told you this too?”

She nodded. “Do you want to know why?”

“Good heavens no.”

“It’s because he hates him. It’s because he wants to manipulate him. Torture him into doing what he wants. And if you want my opinion, in the few months I’ve spent with your boss, I think he’s trying to do the same.”

Hatham though slightly disgusted, was starting to understand. “So what your saying is he uses sexual acts as leverage?”

“Ding! Ding! Ding! The doctor’s got it!” clapping satirically. “I mean, you said it yourself before: Lee uses sexual acts to gain power and control. The only thing is it doesn’t matter if he’s an incubus or not. And you must not forget that it is only one of the many ways he can do so. Sex just happens to be one of the more effective ones.” She laughed a little. “And Lee is all about being effective.”

“That explains…a lot actually.” He replied taking a mental note. “But why does he help Mr. Mishima then?”

“Other than for personal gain,” she looked out the window, watching the evening clouds roll by and sun begin to set. “...I’m not sure.”  Up ahead she could see the glare of the million windows of G Corp. “I’ve tried to figure that one out myself. Lee hasn’t told me why, therefore I believe I shouldn’t know.”

Silence grew among them, both pondering on the questions discussed. Their direct supervisors were completely different people, but were no doubt very much connected in a tangled bind no one could fully explain, especially now with the whole devil gene fiasco.

 

Regardless, Chelsea and Hatham were willing to see how all of it would play out. Might as well since they get paid to do so.

 

Together they stepped into the elevator along with the blank space. The button to the top floor being pressed.

The secretary broke the solitude this time. “What are we going to tell him?”

“What do you mean? About today?”

“Yes. I just realized that might be what he’s calling us up for.”

“Just tell him the truth.”

“We can’t, remember?” pointing to her head. “The spell?”

“He said not to speak to Kazuya about it. He did not stop us from writing a detailed report for him.”

“Wait, what?!” she paused, “You’re just gonna betray him like that? Why would you even want to though?”

“For scientific rea-”

Chelsea kicked him in the shin. Hatham though not weak, was however clumsy and fell at the sharp pinch.

“You are such an emotionless prick!”

“God Chelsea! You seem to forget that Chaolan is not my employer! Mishima however is, and as much as you may not believe it, I care about my boss’ well-being just like you!” He tried to pick himself up but lost his footing and fell again. “I know Kazuya unlike you. You don’t know what Lee was referring to today because you weren’t there when it happened.” The doctor’s breathing suddenly became heavy as he struggled to spurt out his next words. “The only people alive from that incident is me and that devil on the top floor! Guess which one of us killed the others.”

He finally caught his step. Chelsea had looked away from him deciding to simply stare at the sliver doors of the elevator.

“Chelsea, I just want to stay alive, for them. If he thinks I betrayed him what will you think he’ll do?”

“He can’t harm you now.” She replied quickly.

“No, you’re wrong.” He chuckled afraid. “You don’t get it! See? Just because he has less demon in him doesn’t mean he still can’t kill me. He’s a Mishima for crying out loud. They’re more ruthless than you think! You haven’t seen his scars. They littered his body way before we even reconstructed him. You haven’t seen him truly fight. What you saw at the tournament with Lee was nothing. He wasn’t even trying! Anything he lacks in he makes up with using brute force.” He tried to calm himself with no avail. “You know, now I get it. Why Lee keeps him so close.”

“Stop talking.”

“It’s because it’s better to keep him satiated, to keep him close rather than watching from afar only to have him turn when you least expect it. So that’s why-”

“You’re making me regret what I told you.” She couldn’t stand this anymore. “You're scaring me for no reason.”

“But you need to be scared. Then you’ll understand that those threats he makes to the staff are far too real.”

Both now on edge, the two jumped at the sound of the elevator charm, bringing their eye-opening discussions to a close.

The cold metal doors opened its way to the top floor. Both headed to the master office but suddenly noticed the door opened on its own. Behind it was Kazuya not a bit shocked at their arrival.

“Mr. Mishima.” bowing graciously as to not take any chances with his violent tendencies.

However, when they looked up to the man, he seemed – different. He acted strange the other day, but this was more riveting than that.

 

Kazuya Mishima appeared…calm. Completely calm. Not a flicker of angst nor anger. Perhaps a pinch of sadness in his face but who doesn’t have the same?

“Mr. Mishima?” asked the doctor. “We’re here as summoned. Is something the matter?”

“Not exactly.” He opened his door wider. “Both of you, come in and have a seat. There’s something we must discuss.”

They did as they were told though a little terrified as to what the CEO had in mind.

He felt their concern. “I not going to hurt you nor fire you, so I beg of both of you to relax a little.”

Weird, his tone of voice was normal too. Neither of them had heard him speak in such a way: non-demonic, no fury of hell in his words.  And his face looked normal! No scar, no red eye. He actually looked quite appealing.

But that didn’t throw the Hatham and Chelsea off so much as others would.

“You…normally don’t act like this.” Responded Chelsea clutching her tablet tightly. “So you can see why it troubles us.”

“I can assure you that I am fine. Although my demeanor is perhaps unusual.”

“Quite.”

He sighed. “I simply called you both in, because you two should know that things here are about to change.”

Chelsea pondered. “May I ask what exactly you are referring to?”

“This company’s future and myself. And these changes will be effective immediately.” He stood up. “And don’t worry. I know its late, but you’ll be paid overtime.”

At his command, they prepped their pens and notebooks, laptops and records, ready to do anything for the CEO with an undying loyalty. As if they had a choice.

_This was insane._ They thought. _We never get paid overtime._

* * *

 

Hours had passed since the party, yet the remnants of the activities had continued. A few came in from their security shifts allowing others a valid excuse to turn in for the night. Obviously these men weren’t allowed to drink. As for everyone else, the rule: one shot per person, no more. Excluded however was the admiral who had three, and of course the hero of the day, who was drinking straight out of a whiskey bottle in his office.

“And what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The captain looked up to see no other than his best friend shutting the door behind him and grapping the half drunken bottle.

“Are you mad? This whiskey is older than you, and you’re just gulping it down like boxed wine!” He had to pry the top out of Lars’ other hand. “Plus we both know you handle your liquor a little too well.”

“I know.” He moaned. “That’s why I wanted to drink it all.”

“You stupid bastard. You drove here. How are you supposed to get back?”

“I’m not going back.” Pointing to himself or, rather the wall. “Not like this anyway.”

“Isn’t that millionaire of yours waiting for you?”

“Oh, right.” He peered around the room and checked his pockets in search for something he had already forgotten about.

Tougou, not amused, handed Lars the phone clearly placed on the desk.

He hiccuped. “Oh. Thanks.”

The senior crossed his arms. “What are you doing?”

“Calling him.”

“Oh no you don’t.” snatching the phone back. He wondered why he had given it to the man anyway. Guess still a little buzzed. “We will send him a message regarding how something came up and you have to stay.”

“But I want to-”

“No, you can’t talk to him. Not like this. You’ll blow your cover.”

“That the problem. It’s not a cover anymore.”

Tougou looked at him slightly cold, yet with heat in his cheeks. “Please don’t say it.”

“I love him Tougou.”

The admiral rolled his eyes which made things slightly blurry, but honestly way better eyesight than whatever the junior was looking at. “For goodness sakes Lars he’s your brother!”

“We didn’t know that at first! I didn’t realize who he was until after I asked him out.”

“So what’s your excuse now?” Leaning in to be more serious only to catch himself on the desk. “Fuck. Nevermind that. What’s really bothering you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Honesty is written all over your face when you’re drunk. You can’t hide anything from me.”

The captain looked around the dead office, staring at the walls he never fully observed before. This was his first time in a while that he noticed some of the badges and mementos the generals had left. There were a collection of dog tags hanging all around. Far too many.

After some silence and glares from the admiral, he placed what he had been twindling with under his fingers.

Tougou was clearly mad, but he was the type of man that became more tame with stiff drink.

So instead of yelling, he only sighed. “Why do you still have the chip?”

“I’m afraid.” He responded. “About what we’ll find.”

“About Lee?”

Lars didn’t reply.

“Look, I get it. You care for this guy a little too much than either of us expected, but you have to be honest with yourself. How could you ever have anything that could resemble to be a normal life with him?” With legs cramping, he finally decided to take a seat on the desk right in front of Lars. “You know damn well that after this whole G Corp mission we have to find a new hideout somewhere. Not even the soldiers will be allowed to know until we get there. And as for Lee…” He stared long and hard at the whiskey bottle, “He’s basically in his 50’s with billion-dollar companies to run. No offense, but he probably doesn’t have the patience nor the time to put up with a rebel Tekken Army that’s trying to overthrow his malicious family.”

“But-”

He had no time to debate. Tougou had slammed his fist down and grabbed Lars by the shoulder. All of his drunkenness completely worn off.

“Don’t try and argue with me! You know what I’m telling you is the truth! You can’t just run away from responsibilities!”  He felt the anger in his voice and realized he had gotten a little too harsh. “I’m sorry captain, but I just don’t want you making the same mistakes I did when I was your age.” Rubbing his temples. “Think of this way. You don’t want anyone to hurt Lee right?”

“Of course not!” screamed Lars. “Don’t joke about that.”

“That’s the problem Lars, I’m not joking. The best way to keep the ones you love safe is to let them live in peace. Keep Lee out of this war as much as possible. Even if that means never seeing him again once the mission’s complete.”

Once again his captain did not answer. Lars’ mind was swirling with thoughts and booze. We he started this rebellion he knew things would get difficult physically, but he thought he had a handle on his emotions. All of those memories fighting against each other made his head hurt: Meeting Tougou for the first time in Tekken training, eyes beaming with hope. Seeing Lee for the first time, and having his heart beat out of his chest. His first rebel mission, his first date. The feeling after the Gaiden raid versus the feelings after making love to his Violet. What was more important? He knew the answer, but didn’t want to admit to himself. It was time to stop running away from the issue.

So like usual, he steeled himself, pushed back those feelings of love to be more practical and logical. Ironically so, he was never good at such a thing until Lee taught him.

 

This had never hurt so much before either.

 

“Lars.” Tougou softened seeing the other’s expression. “It’s okay to let it out every once in a while. You just have to-”

“Tougou.” Lars looked down, but passed the chip over. “You’re right. The mission comes first. We’ll start right away.” He stood up; tried to walk but had forgotten he was drunk.

“Oh okay, how about we start tomorrow instead.” Catching the captain in his arms. “I still have a party to run, and as for you, we need to take you back to the sleeping quarters.”

Together they linked arms, Tougou the main support as they trudged their way into the night.

“You know, I’m always here for you Alex.”

“I know, Tou. Thank you.” He clutched his face, trying to hold back his tears until he got back.

“So explain to me why you like this man so much?”

Tougou wasn’t helping.

He laughed half-heartedly looking down at his feet so that he could walk straight, tears hitting the pavement. “What’s not to like?”

“Oh, that serious huh?”

“You have no idea.”

“Sadly captain, I do.”

 

* * *

 

**_Give back what you stole, Give back what you stole._ **

**_This one is too dangerous_ **

**_He’s the true host._ **

**_Give it back._ **

 

Lee woke up with a sort of jolt, causing all the papers he was buried under to fly off his face and lap. At least the laptop didn’t budge.

“I must have fallen asleep.” He yawned. The instant sleep probably payback from filling his body with coffee. He made a note to lay off. He looked at his watch. _Midnight huh?_ No doubt he had missed calls and emails that should be responded to for the conference as it always seemed that nothing could be done right without his direct supervision.

First check the phone: Five missed calls. Four from random people, but the last one particularly surprised him.

 

_Kazuya._

 

**_He’s the true host._ **

_I know._

**_Give it back._ **

_I won’t._

 

He left no voicemail.

Neither did Lars which he eventually found out hadn’t been home all day.

_That’s weird. He always calls me._

He assumed that the man must be busy, but Lee dialed his number anyway, just to make sure.

Weird, straight to voicemail.

 

Next, Text messages. Maybe Lars had texted him.

    

_**5 New messages** _

 

**Chelsea**

**3:45 pm** : _Seven invitations sent for luncheon. CC’d you and Kazuya. Doubt the latter cares._

**6:15** **pm** : _All have accepted. See list in email._

**Kazuya**

**8:00 pm** : _Lee, I need to speak with you._

**9:52 pm** : _I’m not angry. Just concerned._

 

_As if._ Lee thought. _He probably forced Chelsea to write that._

 

**Lars**

**11:25 pm** : Important matters at hand. Must stay overnight.

 

_Quite rare._ Lars rarely stayed at the compound since they moved in together. _I believe he only stayed once, and that was for a military funeral. I could only imagine what the reason was now._

 

Lee sighed, “Today’s been slow, so why is my mind racing?”

**_Give back what you stole._ **

_Oh right. That._

 

When Lee first talked to his voices, everyone thought he was crazy. They gave him medicine and told him to just shut up or Heihachi would beat him more. So at those times when the voices became so loud, so unavoidable, he grew silent, racked with internal conflict until the matter was resolved. Sometimes he wouldn’t talk for days. Once an entire week. But now that he confirmed what they actually were, he still felt a little psycho.

Now they invaded his dreams. They didn’t scare him per say, but they still bothered him enough to be considered devastingly annoying.

 

**_It wants to control you._ **

_It won’t._

**_What makes you so sure?_ **

_Because I’m mentally stronger than Kazuya._

**_It will take over us, just like him._ **

_I doubt it. I am an incubus: A master manipulator now with an extra devilish charm. I’m sure we can handle it._

 

Lee decided that he would be somewhat productive and at least write one text before going back to sleep. Upstairs in an actual bed this time.

 

_It’s him I’m worried I can’t handle. Devil or not._

 

**12:15 am** : _We can talk after lunch Kazu. Now go to sleep. I know you’re still awake. Your devil told me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that interesting? Want more Kazuya X Lee content? Check out this awesome KazuLee playlist on 8tracks!  
> Link: https://8tracks.com/numayeavextra/love-2-hate-2-want-u  
> (note the playlist is nsfw)


	6. Speaking of the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One could say Lee and Lars are learning a lot about their brother.

All the non-productiveness from yesterday brought upon an onslaught of last-minute checks right before the luncheon. The CEO usually ran thorough background checks on his perspective clients, yet at this point, googling their names would have to do. Very unlike him. Lee always plans ahead, even though such detail wasn’t necessary. They would all agree anyway.

He has that effect on people.

The streets around this time of the day were known to be crowded, as employers freed their paid prisoners for lunch. Taxis and people blurred together from a distance. Loud and obnoxious sounds grew with every mile; once a minute a scream, every second a blaring horn. Such is life for most. Not for Lee. Not anymore.

“Traffic here will last for miles.” The chauffeur spoke softly. The man was quite old, but knew the city like the back of his hand.

_Great._ “How far from the restaurant?”

“About five blocks sir.”

“Is that so?” He looked outside at the busy city, calculating the how long the drive would take at this lame speed.

“I’ll walk then.” Opening the door, taking out his sunglasses and checked his watch. _I’ve been through a lot worse._ “You know what time to pick me up.”

“But sir-”

“I’ll be fine Tomou. Once you get out of this mess, go enjoy yourself for a while. I’ll even bring you and Ms. Chelsea something their best cuisine.”

 

So this is the city huh? How long had it been since he actually took the time to explore this place? Amazing sights known more for their flaws than attributes. The same went for the people.

And this was the good side of town?

Lee couldn’t complain so much though. Anything was better than where he was born. This was nothing. To him, it was kind of a nice experience, regardless of all the stares he received. For as you can see, an overzealous dressed business man with silver hair didn’t necessarily shout ‘conservative’. Everyone else had to fight their way just to get a foot on the sidewalk, Lee on the other hand, was fine thanks to the path that seemed to open for him.

“He’s beautiful,” someone whispered in the growing sidelines. “No way he’s single.”

He had memorized the address of the location from the first time, guessing almost a decade ago? Muscle memory naturally took him where he wanted to go. When Chelsea mentioned where the luncheon was taking place, he couldn’t help but think of why.

_“This was the first place I took you to lunch. It must’ve been after the first week I hired you.”_

_“So you do remember!”_

_“How could I forget such an important celebration for my favorite assistant?”_

Cell phone: Multiple calls and emails, but nothing from Lars. He had called the man way too many times this morning after realizing he still hadn’t come home. Growing concerned, but not enough to be too worried yet. If he had a dollar for all the times he went off and forgot to tell Lars, he would be a millionaire all over again.

_I’m sure he’s fine. He has to be._

By the time he reached the destination, he had 15 minutes to spare. Usually he gets there earlier, but nevertheless still early. Most of guests would be late anyway thanks to the traffic.

The restaurant blended the Mediterranean and Italian cuisine that suited the taste of many businessmen looking for a café but still wanting a five-star experience. Chelsea loved it from the atmosphere and simple, yet elegant decoration. Lee just loved their coffee. Quality coffee found in no other shop in the city. He convinced them to start selling it commercially, and their profits and popularity have gone through the roof. So whenever Lee comes, they treat him like royalty. Plus free coffee.

_Check over names again from email, mention Violet Systems as a suitable co-partner in future endeavors, and constantly list out benefits given to sponsors of the conference._

“G Corp Reservation, party of 12,” speaking to the hostess still on his phone.

“Do you mean 13 Mr. Chaolan?”

Lee looked up, slightly puzzled. “Was there an addition?”

“Yes, it was called in this morning.” And with the upmost courtesy, she waved her hand in guidance to the table. “Everything’s already been set.”

He quickly checked his calls again. For such a quick turnaround of an extra person, Chelsea would usually call immediately or at least text him ten times whenever she panicked at the last minute. Trying to find the newest addition however didn’t matter, for the guest had arrived before him, sitting at the head of the table looking longingly outside.

 

“Kazuya.”

 

Hearing the name broke him out of a weak trance, changing his attention to his brother. “Lee, how are you?”

“What are you doing here?” _Out of all the stunts to pull did it have to be now?_

“This meeting is important to the future of G Corp. Why wouldn’t I come?”

“I didn’t say you could come.”

“You didn’t tell me not to.” Looking at his watch: a glittering gold spectacle that firmly shouted ‘CEO’. “Plus we are to talk right afterwards. Don’t you always come 30 min early to things like this?”

“I thought you despised ‘things like this?’”

“I’ve… had a change of heart.” Kazuya stood up, pulling out the neighboring chair. “Please sit.”

Little disregard to the act of kindness, Lee walked passed him taking his brother’s seat. “Don’t ruin this. It’s your company on the line. Not mine.”

“I understand.” Taking the new seat. “I’ll behave.”

What was that? Was that a smile? And particularly a coy one? It almost looked genuine. Almost. Lee stared at his older brother intently. Though he noticed the changes when he first saw him, they were only now registering their meaning. In seconds he understood the entire new demeanor. Favorite purple shirt with grey vest, all scarring from face and hands now completely gone, watch Lee bought him decades ago looking like it came right out of the box, and god what’s that smell? Is he wearing cologne? The type his brother wears?

Forget Kazuya’s questions. Lee had more.

_No, this is just an act._

**_Is it?_ **

_He can’t keep this up forever._

Kazuya felt the glares but said nothing, only glancing back, waiting for the other’s smart remark.

“Please don’t say anything you’re going to regret.” There it was. “I’ll do all the talking.” He even took a sip from the other’s drink, testing the reaction.

The man replied with a softer smile mixed with a sigh. “Of course. You always do.”

 

* * *

 

“Plug the chip into our private mainframe. Tougou, only us and our tech experts are allowed access to this. If anything is found important, I give you permission to pass on the information to the correct corresponding teams. If it’s extremely important or… private, contact me first.”

“Yes sir. And don’t worry,” placing a hand on the leader’s shoulder, whispering, “We can save Lee’s files for last.”

“Thank you Tougou. I appreciate that. Now then.” He glanced at his three colleagues, ready to follow their captain’s orders. “Let’s start with G Corp’s revival. Something must have occurred between the time we brought their downfall and their announcement of Kazuya’s election as CEO. As for me,” He glance at the computers throwing up a multitude of files straining from persons, projects, financial statements, and god’s knows what other secrets. “I’ll be looking into my brother’s files, along with any details they may have on the Mishima Zaibatsu and my father.”

“Yes Sir!”

“And remember, this is a living database, meaning things are constantly being added and deleted, so I would advise we make haste. Save important files that are marked for removal every couple of days. Understood? Good. Let’s get to work.”

Everyone grabbed their place at a computer, working diligently to find what was requested. Within minutes, the tech experts were already asking for access to release information to undercover and security efforts. In the hour, Tougou found the latest blueprints for state-of-the-line weapons and where they were planning to be shipped.

“That’s not too far from here. Set up a ghost team to ambush the convoy.”

“Sir! Can I go?” he begged.

“You’ll have to go Tougou, the other commanders are busy at the moment.” Not even turning around in his chair. “It has to happen tonight. Steal the entire truck and remove any location devices and license plates.”

The second in command silently pumped his fist in the air and high-fived one of techies.

“Don’t kill anybody.”

“Of course. I don’t think they know what their shipping anyway.”

Lars heard him, but most of the words flew over his head. Way too focused on reading the biography:

 

_Kazuya Mishima_

_Son of Heihachi Mishima and Kazumi Hachijo, Father of Jin Kazama with Jun Kazama. Grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. Adopted brother, Lee Chaolan. No other known family members._

_Raised in Japan by father with brother. Reports state that mother died suddenly. ** **Update** : Recently discovered forensic files done by family states Kazumi died of strangulation. ** After death, Kazuya was found days later unconscious at the bottom of cliff with serious life-threating injuries. Official statements report he fell. Unprecedented speed in recovery being about a week._

_Homeschooled with brother up until 18. After education, began entering fighting tournaments **(see list attached)**. Fighting style following the unique skills kept within Mishima family. Never losing a tournament up until mid 20’s. Lost to brother Lee Chaolan in final round._

_Instead of having one of his sons inherit the Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi held the first King of the Iron Fist Tournament, where the winner would win the company. Kazuya won beating his brother and father. A few days later, Heihachi was declared dead having fallen off a cliff. Case was considered suspicious._

_Ran the Mishima Zaibatsu with brother Chaolan positioned as head secretary. During Kazuya’s control, reports of theft, corruption, and other crimes in the city where the headquarters was located increased dramatically. Hosted second King of the Iron Fist Tournament. Kazuya and Lee both lost to their father, Heihachi who had apparently survived his fall and reclaimed the Mishima Zaibatsu._

 

“Is that really where the file ends?” commented Tougou from behind, scaring the captain. “It was just getting interesting.”

“God Tougou! How long have you been there?”

“Since the obvious murder of his mother.” He sat down next to Lars. “I had my suspicions Heihachi had something to do with her death, but I didn’t think he strangled her. That’s brutal. No wonder why Kazuya hated him so much.”

“There’s more to the file, I know there is, but I can’t find it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get techs on it.” He called one over. “While they work on that, I need to brief you on what we’ve found. It’s pretty crazy.”

“How crazy?”

“Remember how we found that Gaiden Corp was doing human experiments?”

“Yeah. Live experiments, mutilation of corpses, along with torture.”

“Well, look at this,” he handed him a newly printed file.

“Project Phoenix?”

“It was the last project documented by Gaiden, but even after their downfall, it looks like it continued.” He flipped to a better page. “Some of the logs go as far into the present as this year. But that’s not even the half of it. Look at who the test subject was.”

“Kazuya Mishima.”

 

* * *

 

It went well. No, he had to be honest with himself.

It was…excellent. And not in the way Lee usually uses the term. It was scary how well it went.

His brother did everything right. Shook hands, made small talk, he even convinced the clients teetering about joining to give in the most. And he did it relatively on his own, like a CEO should. Lee’s purpose lessen to giving extra details, and present the partners with the information needed for this weekend.

By the end, these potential partners were laughing and joking with each other like they were best friends. Lee would have been terrified if Kazuya had done the same, but leader instead let his younger brother handle any emotional stuff.

“Thank you for your contribution!” said Lee with a fake smile. “And I hope we get to see you personally at the Gala?”

“Why of course! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

The brothers both shook hands with the last client as he left to enter the limo waiting outside.

“Wow, I can’t believe I’m saying this but, thank you for being decent today.”

“I told you I would.” He handed his credit card to the hostess.

“Oh, that’s not necessary sir. Mr. Chaolan is a much-valued customer to us, so everything is on the house.”

“You really do think of everything.” Placing his wallet back in his pocket.

“Quite. We even ended 10 minutes early, so if you want, we can talk now. And you can drop the act with me, I know how you are.”

“It’s not an act.”

“Bullshit.” He quickly retorted.

“That’s quite vulgar, even for you.”

“You know I hate to be kept waiting. If you’re mad at me just say so. Try and kill me again if you want. I don’t care right now. Just get it over with so I won’t be left in suspen-”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

_What?_

Who would’ve thought such words would make Lee stop talking completely. Kazuya apologized. Kazuya, like most people may have been sorry for a few things in his life, but he never, absolutely ever admitted to it. And to Lee of all people. The silver was at a loss for words for there were none to describe the mind-distilling awe.

It’s true. This couldn’t be an act. Kazuya’s pride would have never let him say such a thing.

“I’m sorry about the other day. The things I said to you were cruel and uncalled for.” He continued to make direct contact, regardless of the look on Lee’s face. “As for the result of that day, I don’t blame you, nor am I angry. I know how it feels to not have control over yourself. I can’t even begin to tell you how I’ve felt these past couple of years since I woke up.” He paused trying to find his thoughts. “I know there’s no way I can make up for the things I’ve done under the devil’s influence. But I want to try. And I’ll admit that there’s still some of the monster in me, but at least I can make a reasonable effort to control it. Thanks to you.” Still Lee said nothing.

“This is much to process. But if you take anything out of my words, know this: I will at least be decent to work with now, and anything you need from me to keep this company running, I’ll do. I understand now just how many employees there are, and how if G Corp goes bankrupt, it could basically destroy this city’s economy.”

Nothing but the silence. The hostess dropped off the to-go boxes and quickly shuffled away noticing the intense aura radiating from the two. Kazuya may have not been mad, nevertheless Lee sure as hell was. Who was this man in front of him only now feeling some remorse after all these years?  The pain, the suffering, the emotional strain his brother had put in through could not be cured from a simple apology. A promise coming from Kazuya meant literally nothing. Betrayal is found in the blood of every Mishima that he was sure of. And now he knew a part of that DNA lingered inside him.

It made him sick to his stomach. His demons sensed his anger and fed upon it like vampires.

 

**_KILL HIM. HE IS USELESS TO ME NOW._ **

 

That new voice, the one freshly acquired because of his heartless brother. Because of him, Lee had to relive hell in a whole new fashion of the word. Only this time he had the upper hand. He could choose to crawl out or go in deeper.

Unsure and unknowing, Lee like usual would wait until the opportune time to pick a side.

As for now though, he stood staring out the window at his chauffeur coming to a stop. 

Fixed his suit, checked his watch.

_Couple of breaths in and out. Look up, look down._

Gripping his hand wrapped in Gucci leather only to release.

_Usual routine. Let it go. Not important._  

 

“…So you’re asking for my help?”

“Yes.”

“The help I’m already providing you with?” he began to walk out thanking the hostess with boxes in hand. Kazuya just sat there, not sure if the question deemed rhetorical.

Lee stopped at the door, handle in hand.

“…Well, aren’t you coming?”

Kazuya looked up at hearing his voice.

“I can’t do but so much without having a tour of G Corp. I had planned for Chelsea and Hatham to do it with me today, but since you’re in a giving mood you can escort me. – Now don’t look at me now like you’re confused. You’re heading back to G Corp aren’t you? You might as well ride with me.”

In an instant the other stood. He got up and walked to his brother staring him down as he grabbed the other’s hand on the handle. Lee quickly withdrawled, turning away to avoid those piercing dark eyes.

The bell jingled as the door opened. “After you, adviser.”

“Good. I see you have manners now too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late. School am I right? I actually wrote more to this chapter, but decided to leave the sexy stuff for later. I know this story is slow, but I can assure you, the next chapter will be more...sensual.


	7. Tension (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee tries to save himself. Lars tries to save Lee. Kazuya...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Its been a month since the last chapter? I don't know what you're talking about. This just happens to be the longest chapter this far because I want it to be.

How did it all come to this?

He never asked for anything spectacular, simply a life containing few worries. An unanswered wish. So he continued to live with diligence and patience through the years of adolescence, mid-life, and the unforgiving present. Every now then catching a glimpse of normal, commonplace activity only to be thrown back into unending horror. This lead him to think quite often on how much easier, maybe even better his life would be if he hadn’t gone down that alley. If those men weren’t trying to kidnap him…again. If he hadn’t fought like his life, his being, his very soul depended on it.

If Heihachi hadn’t been there to see it all.

The leather covering of the steering wheel began to tear under his grip, dark nails protruding into its covering.

“Dammit!” He yelled, teeth – fangs clenched. “ ** _NOT_** **_AGAIN!_** ”

If he hadn’t stopped himself midway from a full-on rampage, his car would be in need of a new wheel along with the axel attached.

**_Control yourself._ **

_I’m trying._

**_Try harder._ **

Lee had been sitting in the driveway for what felt like hours, debating with himself(demons included)as to whether they should go in.

Why here of all forsaken places?

Isolation. He needed total isolation, and this was the only place he could think of within the vicinity. In a way, it made sense. No normal person would return. Only those jaded by time take the chance. So was a point of issue on a list he hadn’t had time to process:

  1. He had no idea where Lars could be.
  2. Kazuya has been acting strange since the incident.
  3. The expo was approaching faster than expected.
  4. The incubus in him was getting...impatient. Quite ravenous at this point.



Amnesia would’ve been a blessing, but the memories kept streaming in like a film forever on loop.

Especially those of yesterday’s events.

* * *

 

They sat across one another, not knowing how to start the conversation that eventually had to take place once they were alone. Instead they continued with false bravado, discussing company matters and logistics like they actually mattered at the moment.

“I see,” Lee jested, as the phone vibrated in his pocket. “And what exactly has made you an expert of all of a sudden?”

Kazuya with his usual arms-crossed stature replied, “I had a briefing with Chelsea and Hatham last night.”

“Oh, and what else did they tell you?” checking the notification.

“Everything I asked for.” His tone slowly grew deeper. “Although, somethings they just couldn’t express out loud. Good thing Hatham likes writing reports.”

Lee froze, not daring to look away from his phone. “Really?”

“You’d be surprised at how much detail he puts in his analysis. In way, I think he’s more interested in your abilities than he was mine.”

He sat up slightly. “I didn’t tell them everything.”

“Like how the devil can have multiple hosts?”

Putting the cell phone down, he chanced a glance. Kazuya wasn’t mad, but he obviously was straining himself to keep some composure. I guess it would be hard to keep a straight face with someone like Lee.

“I’m surprised you haven’t gone crazy yet. Its voice can be overbearing and demanding.”

“I’m handling it just fine.”

“Right, because hearing one extra voice is little to no bother to you.”

“You can’t have it back. Your powers.” Trying to keep the upper hand he never had when the conversation started. “I’ve deemed it too dangerous.”

Kazuya sighed. “You’ll just end up like me.”

There was no point in responding to that. What good would come of it? Surely the higher CEO was mocking his brother, but the more Lee thought of it, the less sure he became.

It sounded more like a warning. Was Kazuya actually concerned?

The back of the limo radiated in the silence; the younger staring out the window while the other closed his eyes imagining how his second, no, third? Fourth chance would allow him any inner peace. He couldn’t fix every relationship he had destroyed, but Lee was still here. A reason which he wanted to verify was the same as what Lee thought it was.

But before he could even begin to explain this in words, the silver man spoke. “The demon had a stronger hold on you than I realized these past years. I know that now, but that doesn’t excuse the detrimental damage you caused before then or during either.”

“That is……true. Yet you seem to think I’m naturally evil.”

“That’s because you are.”

Their eyes met, and though Lee would often shy away from the other’s glaze, his look was unyielding. It gave strong confirmation he meant those words with all his heart. It would have broken any other man to hear such a thing from someone they grew up with, spent their whole life with.

But Kazuya wasn’t like other men. Neither was Lee. Both however wished they were.

The older was shocked but not disheartened…completely.

“So that’s how you really feel about me. I don’t know why I expected anything else.”

“You think I’m wrong?”

“I think your jumping to conclusions.”

“I’ve had decades to think about it.” Mocking his brother’s posture: legs and arms crossed.

“Still I wouldn’t say I’m completely evil.”

“Then prove it.” He finally looked away. “Tell of a time when you actually did anything kind, let alone selfless.”

“I tried to be nice to you.”

“Tried?!” Lee chuckled.

“You have to admit you made it difficult.”

“I was the difficult one?!” his laughter continued. “Well then, I’m sorry I didn’t enjoy having my bones and my pride broken. Give me example then.”

“Of what?”

“Of you being nice to me.”

Kazuya thought long and hard for a moment. Searching the depths of his newly cleared mind as he pinched his bridge. There had to have been something, anything to prove he wasn’t always cruel…

“See? You can’t think of anything, can’t y-”

It dawned on him quite suddenly. “The necklace.”

Lee paused, thrown off guard. “What necklace?”

It felt like clairvoyance. The words he heard, so soft as a whisper in his ear and slipped out of his mouth.  

“The one you’re wearing.” He would not let his brother win this one.

Such a fake smile and a lame shrug. “What are you talking about? I’m not wearing-”

Not waiting for the other to finish, Kazuya moved across the little space they had reaching for his brother’s tie, but Lee smacked the hand away. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Proving my point.” He leaped on his brother. “Now hold still.”

Why is it that every time they meet, they get into a fight? Though it was cramped, they somehow managed to throw a small brawl: Lee trying to keep the other away, while Kazuya tried to pin him down. Jabs and blocks were thrown. Undoubtedly tons of kicking, screaming, and the occasional tripping over the other.

Flexibility only brought Lee so far. He eluded Kazuya for a while, but eventually would lose to his brother’s sheer strength and mass. If anything, it was rather ironic how Kazuya used Lee’s tricks against him. Alluding to one attack but preparing for another. It took him a long time to catch on, yet it finally came in handy.

By the end, Kazuya pinned both of Lee’s hands above his head on the leather seats, and threw himself on top, holding Lee’s hips down under his.

“Goddammit stop kicking Lee!”

“Then get off me!”

“Then hold still!”

Lee wasn’t exactly in the shape nor mood to fight like this, regardless of the gained youth. Keeping the demons at bay took most if not all his strength, mentally and physically. So there he laid: under Kazuya panting for air. Though he could say with confidence that he gave the other a run for his money, as beads of sweat ran down his brother’s face.

Kazuya slightly loosened the grip on the wrists, but did not let go for a second, as his other hand reached for the tie, loosening it enough to unbuttoned part of the Lee’s shirt. Behind all the layers was a silver chain, which he pulled from his brother’s perfect skin. Fingers grazing the collarbone to find the pendant. He leaned in closer, his chest almost grazing the others as his hand slid down further. He could of swore he heard a breath hitch.

There it was, a silver medallion kept in relatively good condition. It was rather unordinary, seeing as the shape was nothing in particular. Just a bunch of curves and slants connecting to one another in no pattern. It looked like a fishing hook mixed with a crescent moon.

“You did keep it.” Kazuya grinned slightly, still trying to catch up with his breath. “Hmph, you even put it on a new chain.”

Not daring to look at the alpha, turning his head as far away as possible. “H-How did you know?”

“Our devil told me.” Dammit, Lee had to look up at him. How could he always make himself look so fucking innocent? His adopted brother was anything but. Still, even stuck like this, his eyes sparkled though half-lided, his hair tussled though still so beautiful. And his lips…

Kazuya caught himself dreaming, staring. This had happened all before. That was when-

“I…had to see it with my own eyes.” He changed his gaze towards the necklace instead, rubbing the lustrium and nickel.  “This thing is probably older than your boyfriend. Why did you keep it?”

“Why did you keep the watch?” Drawing Kazuya’s attention away was pointless. The man was always straight-forward.

“It was expensive.” Taking a moment to actually look at it glittering on his wrist. “This necklace was merely a cheap gift I gave to you when we were merely children.”

“It’s…” Lee paused, face flustered as sweat rolled down the exposed skin. “It’s the only thing you ever gave me.”

“It has no meaning.” What a lie.

“…Maybe not to you.” He whispered. Lee wanted to cover his face but his brother was still holding his hands down. Losing his calm composure. The pressure on his hips, Kazuya’s heated breath on his chest, that stare…anything but his stare.  

The incubus inside him was screaming.

“K-Kazu,” he panted, almost moaning, “Please get off me…I can’t…”

The two had been so caught up in each other that they hadn’t realized the car had stopped awhile ago. Without warning, the door opened wide revealing the ever present sunlight and the world’s best secretary.

“Hello Mr. Chaolan, how was your-” It only took Chelsea a few seconds to guess why Kazuya would have Lee in such a position, and her face turned to a redden shock. “Oh Goodness! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were in the middle of something- I-I’ll just leave-”

“Ms. Koe,” Kazuya spoke demandingly, clearing his throat. “Don’t leave. We were merely in an argument that got out of hand.” He stepped out of the vehicle while Lee feverishly fixed himself.

“Umm, yes sir.” She replied trying not to sound sarcastic. She added a traditional bow for extra effect. “I came down so that we can start the tour that you wanted Mr. Chaolan.”

“Actually, Kazuya will be my guide.” Speaking as he stepped out, tie slightly crooked and hair puffed up. “You may continue your other duties for the day.”

“Oh then, of course sir!” She bowed again for good measure and left for the entrance ahead of them.

Kazuya instantly disregarded her, knowing full-well that she would probably tell everyone what she just saw.

“She won’t say anything.”

“Stop reading my mind.”

“I’ll stop when you stop.” Lee replied running up the steps to reach above his brother. “How else would you know I was wearing that necklace?”

Kazuya denied him an answer and began to walk up the stairs, once again opening the door for his advisor. “Are you ready to go on the tour or not?”

With a bit of smile, and swipe of his silver locks, he replied, “What do you think?” 

* * *

 

The lawn did not surround the house, rather silver and white stones. Grass would only be found farther out on the estate. Regardless of this basic necessity of nature, the zen garden was easily seen protruding from the back of the house with its koi ponds and blossoms. Slightly unkept, but nevertheless breathtaking.

Everything seemed so quiet. Birds chirped cheerfully as he headed towards the front door. However when he touched the handle, a raven lurched out from a nearby nest, ending the other avians’ song. All the signs begged him to turn back, but at this point, he was out of options. Kazuya was right, he was about to go crazy if he didn’t find a way to relax.

Of course, the front door was locked, as it should be. They wouldn’t want anyone lurking through the Mishima household even if no one currently lives here. Who knows what unwanted guests would find?

Lee was simply going to kick the door down, but opted to try his old key first. He never actually expected for it to open. Why did he still have the key? Probably for revengeful purposes, but all chances for that were lost. Still, wouldn’t they have changed the lock?

“They never thought I would come back.” Lee said to himself as a cold rush encircled him as the door opened. It howled like ghosts being free from this haunted prison Lee and Kazuya at one time called home.

On the inside, not a soul to be found, yet no dust, electricity still running, and the fridge within the laborious kitchen was stocked with bottles of water and fruit that had not spoiled.

It was therefore concluded: Someone may not be living here, but they sure are coming in and out often. Probably some extended Mishima relatives, but whoever they were, they weren’t here now, which Lee was grateful for.

The wooden floor creaked as he walked down the halls, taking in the echoes that passed through the rooms. Though it was only a second, he couldn’t help but think about…that demon of a brother. For the longest time Kazuya and Lee were forced to share the room he now stared at. It wasn’t until they were 10 that they were separated, but their rooms were right next to each other. The only thing really separating was another paper wall. Only they knew it slid open.

Lee nevertheless continued though those thoughts stuck now too. Another door, this one wooden. He slid it open and passed through the glass atrium, more doors on its side leading to the outside training yard and the other the garden. Still he walked forward.

There after the next sliding door, was the space he had been looking for: the large indoor dojo. One half meant solely for training, the other acted as a mediation area. Like their bedrooms, it had a large sliding paper wall which was now closed, but readied to be opened.

This was the only place he could clear his mind back then and hopefully now.

He sat down in the barely empty room say for the training equipment and the _bonsai_ in the corners. For once in a long time, Lee wasn’t wearing a suit but instead opted for the purple tank top he found from a long, long, **long** time ago. He had discovered it accidentally the other day and was surprised it still fit. It covered only his pectorals and his neck now but still very comfortable along with his weirdly elegant black tight sweatpants.

Crossing his legs and placing his palms face up, he closed his eyes and let his mind sift through the thoughts that plagued him, hopefully to discover some peace and release his building tension. 

* * *

 

“That…that doesn’t make any sense.” Commented the captain. “Devil genes, demons, cursed bloodlines? This must be a fake trail to throw off hackers.”

“I don’t know,” replied Tougou. “I could tell there was something inhuman in that man. If anything, this explains a lot. Not to mention it matches with G Corp’s DNA analysis on Mishima we found this morning.”

“You don’t think…” Lars spoke timidly, “That I have this gene too?”

“The file states it came solely from the mother.” He stood up, walking towards his confused and disheartened leader. “I’m sorry, but there’s no way Lee doesn’t know about this.”

“What makes you so sure?” Lars wanted to deny it, but he knew deep down there was no other logical scenario.

Tougou knew this, yet chose to expose the man’s thoughts anyway. If he simply said the words they were both thinking, then maybe the captain would finally begin to accept the truth. “I’ve seen your boyfriend: How he carries himself. To the naked eye he’s simply charming and flamboyant, but there’s more to him than that. A whole lot more. But why am I explaining this to someone who already knows?”

Lars didn’t answer.

The lieutenant could only sigh. “Fine, be that way. But I’ve changed my mind. I think we need to read Lee’s file now. You could be in danger and not even know it.”

“Lieutenant! Captain!” shouted one of the techs from the home screen. “I’ve found it! The final part of the bio!”

“Well what are you waiting for?” shouted Tougou. “Patch it through!”

 

_As punishment for his sons’ betrayal, Heihachi disowned Lee who disappeared shortly after the tournament, while Kazuya received a death sentence: He was personally thrown in an active volcano by his father._

_In line with the Phoenix Project outline by the Gaiden Corporation, Kazuya’s charred remains were recovered. Immediately testing and experimentation began on one of the firsts successful attempts of human re-animation.  Thanks to Kazuya’s devil gene, his cells had already begun to regenerate once taken out of magma temperatures. Within 20 years, Kazuya’s body had completely recovered give or take some skin discoloration and his eye which had turn completely red._

_However, once Kazuya regained consciousness, he went on a rampage. Dr. Hatham, the only living witness of the attack believes that “The shock of the subject’s awakening forced his mind to focus on his immediate survival, to which everyone in his way was considered a threat.”_

_Eventually Kazuya regain consciousness, though reports show that his behavior grew more extreme after his awakening. Observers often use the term “possessed”. When he was notified that he had a son, he grew more relentless, but also ambitious. Through many unethical and yakusa means, Kazuya succeeded in the impossible feat rebuilding Gaiden which he renamed G Corp and made himself CEO._

_It was only when another King of the Iron Fist Tournament was announced that Kazuya revealed he was alive. Though official records have been lost as to what exactly occurred during the last tournament, it can be confirmed that Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and Lee Chaolan (which entered under the name Violet) were contestants. Kazuya and Lee did fight, to which the Mishima went on a rampage again, and nearly killed his brother._

_After the tournament, an explosion at one of the Mishima dojos left Kazuya and his father missing. Kazuya was found days later, but Heihachi was nowhere to be found and presumed dead. During Kazuya’s disappearance, Jin Kazama claimed the Mishima Zaibatsu which he was assumed the only living heir to the line._

_To this day, Kazuya still holds ownership of G Corp, but is considered a traitor to the Mishima Zaibatsu on his son’s orders._

 

Silence befell the room. Emotions ranged from fear, shock, sadness, and anger of those reading the report. They all looked towards their captain for answers, but even he was at a loss for words. Questions developed faster than his mind could process, but nothing could stop the pang of fury he felt. The very fact that Kazuya had even laid a hand on Lee let alone almost murdered him made Lars want to face the devil head on.

“Lars.” Tougou spoke softly and calmly. Seeing his commander like this always sent chills down his spine. He had never seen Kazuya’s rampages, but for Lars…

Suddenly and without warning, Lars turned from the console and revealed his look: His hair stood more on end than usual and his fists clenched radiated with what looked like electricity. It coursed all through his body as the bleeding heart struck one of the solid metal tables, splitting in half on immediate impact. The techs stepped back knowing full well not to get in his way.

“That bastard!” he screamed. “What gives him the right?!! I don’t care he’s my brother, I’ll tear him to shreds!!”

“Lars!” Tougou grabbed his leader by the arm before he could take another step forward. “Get a hold of yourself before you do something reckless!”

“Let go of me Tougou!” eyes blinded with rage. “I’ll kill him!”

“Not today you won’t!” positioning himself in front of the door. “Looking through these files has showed us more than anything that we are not prepared to take on Kazuya! Remember what I told you the other day? About keeping the ones you love safe? Right now Lee is far too close to that monster, and you running in to fight him is too fucking dangerous!”

“He…hurt…Lee!”

“And what do you think he’ll do when he suspects that Lee has been dealing with the enemy?”

He hadn’t thought about that. This had all been too much to process at once. How could Lee stay near someone like Kazuya? Was it because he was being threatened or was he just as guilty? He didn’t want to think about any of it. The Mishima clan is just one fucked up family that Lars now knew he did not want to be a part of. His DNA said otherwise.

He took a long, deep breath, and the volts all around him seemed to diminish. Tougou let go of him, seeing the other starting to come to his senses.

“What are you all staring at?” The lieutenant yelled at the techs. “You didn’t see anything. Get back to work!” They did as they were told without question.

“This is a mess.” Lars murmured. “This whole situation is a mess. And I got ourselves into it.” Holding his face in his hand.

“You didn’t force anyone to join you,” replied Tougou. “Everyone is here because they believe in your cause. They can quit at any time, but they haven’t. Think about that.”

“Why do I feel you’re always the one giving me the advice?” he moaned. “It should be the other way around.”

“Ah, see? That’s why you’re the leader! So vehement you are about the people.”

“Cut the bull Tougou.” 

* * *

 

Kazuya thought he had heard something coming from below, but he thought nothing of it at the moment. No one knew he was here today, so no one would be looking for him. Plus for good measure, he always parked in the back. Yet after a while, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was thinking of him. Call it intuition, because his devil senses only ranged from an immediate vicinity now. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to look around the place after he was done anyway. After all, he was only looking for the files Heihachi kept on Jin. How else did the man find Kazama before his own father?

Suddenly, he felt a ping of anxiety, like something was pulling at his chest.

“He’s in pain.”

With his mind in the clear, Kazuya was able to cast a greater focus on his personal thoughts rather than the demons intentions, but no doubt there would be side effects. He had always felt some weird connection with Jin since his son’s birth, he just simply didn’t know what it was at the time. Even during his long unconsciousness, he felt it still. What was new was his connection to Lee. If the feelings were strong enough, or if the brothers actively tried hard enough, they could not only read each other’s thoughts, but feel each other’s emotions. Kazuya first noticed when Lee grew angry the other day. He felt his disgust before Lee expressed it on his face. And when he found the necklace…

Kazuya felt his brother’s heart racing.

“Shit.” He was trying not to think about the silver counterpart, especially after yesterday. There was no doubt he made Lee more suspicious than ever before about him, and when Lee couldn’t read people, it became the only thing he obsessed about until solved.

Lee wasn’t the only one concerned either. Kazuya wasn’t used to feelings like this; anger and hatred occupied his mind for what felt like forever. Now there’s humility and actual happiness? Did he actually enjoy his brother’s company yesterday? These positive emotions came in small bursts but had a huge impact on him.

Regardless, he had a lot to learn and deal with in a little amount of time he had. He wasn’t sure how long this freedom would last, and he needed to make preparations for when such a time came: the devil would stake his claim again, and it would come again. If anything, he did not want that creature taking over Lee. As soon as his brother couldn’t handle it anymore…

Kazuya would take the burden back. All of it. With or without the other’s permission.

 

There is was again, a sort of shuffling and shifting from the other floor, but this time it was accompanied by a scream.

_Was that…no, it can’t be…_

Kazuya peered out the window looking down at the front of the house. Sure enough, a silver Audi with the license plate “Elegant” was parked right outside.

“What is Lee doing here?”

The scream of terror repeated, and though Kazuya couldn’t audibly understand the yell he knew what it meant.

 

_Someone help me. Please…_

 

He was about to sift through the file marked “Mishima Bio-Relations” yet that simply had to wait.

Kazuya put the file under his arm and busted out of Heihachi’s home office, literally flying towards the old dojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously there will be a part two to this. This chapter was actually going to be a lot longer, but I didn't want to throw all the cards on the table just yet. Most of the smut comes at the second end of Tension.


	8. Tension (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuya and Lee continue to explore their new relationship, regardless of the possible outcomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut introduced again! You have been warned!

The onslaught of demands and rage bared down on him with an unsurmountable force. The voices fought against each other, claiming for command all while giving little thought to the body being destroyed from the inside out. Lee twisted and convulsed, breaking on the verge of a seizure. His back arched so far off the ground, that by the time Kazuya reached him, the scene looked like an exorcism.

Quite unusual. Something like this never happened to Kazuya. There was no need. He gave in willingly at the bottom of the cliff, begging for a way to haunt his father to his death. Lee felt hatred too. Tons of it. But the difference between them stood with his brother’s willingness to forgive, yet never give in. A virtue the voices weren’t so accepting of.

First soft, then growing louder and louder as Kazuya approached, the silver began to mouth uncoherent sounds in some demonic language. Though he had never heard such a thing, the original host strangely understood.

**_You can’t have him. He is ours! He will succeed where you failed!_ **

_You’re right._ Replying effortlessly in their language. _He won’t let you take over him. Something I could never do._

Kazuya grew quickly from concerned to unfazed. Confidence shining in each step he took toward his brother. In smooth motions, he sat down with legs crossed, grabbed Lee by the shoulders and pulled close, having the light locks lay on his lap. Then, like some psychic, placed his hand on the other’s temple and closed his eyes; breath becoming so still, so relaxed, he fell into a different state of mind, trying to find Lee through the layers.

 

_Lee._

_K-Kazu, is that you?_

_Come back._

_I-I don’t know if I can._

_You can. I know you can._

_I can’t. I’m not strong enough._

_Of course you are. Why do you think they chose you?_

_They’ll fight back. They’ll take over again I know it._

_Not if I’m around. Let me help you._

_Why? Why are you helping me?_

_Because…you’re needed here…I need you here._

 

A gasp of breath, Lee’s. Mouth agape in a silent yell of relief, eyes shooting open, searching around for that sense of surrounding. There, he found Kazuya who hadn’t moved a muscle regardless of the commotion below him.

_Relax._

He, the devil, pushing all other demons away, so only his voice could be heard. So caring and collecting the powerful whispers projected, demanding all of Lee’s attention. He gladly gave it.

This scene, this moment: all of it felt too vaguely familiar. Why, yes, it had happened all before, a multitude of times. Sometimes the roles reversed, the victim bloodied and beaten. No words were spoken then, only silent confirmations of a necessary trust.

Yet now, both more mature and filled with wisdom, exchanged thoughts and feelings through their new connection. The immense concentration created a whole new level of synergy, as they continued to draw the barrier between demons and hosts.

Memories flew past them. Some, the most important in their lives. Their first encounter, first battle, moments of utter defeat. Anger, fear, and little flashes of hope. The final shared memories went so far as to review the events of yesterday once again, like a movie screening for a party of two. 

* * *

 

“And here is the dojo.”

The room on the first floor was quite expansive, which made Lee wonder why he had never noticed it before. Perhaps because it laid on the farthest reaches of the hall and slightly protruded outward than the rest of the building. The surrounding floors were made of maple, giving frame to the large training area in the middle. Loose sand rather than the pleaded mats of most dojos. Huge mahogany doors at the other end were open, revealing an outside area for more tactful military training.

The two had been roaming around the many halls and floors of G Corp all day. They had obviously skipped places like the laboratory and the top floor, but everything else had always been under restricted access to visitors. Chelsea however, put in the paperwork to get Lee’s key card clearance extended to everything everywhere. The only person with that level of clearance being Kazuya and Hatham with Chelsea a far second. There were of course, some things to which the advisor should never be allowed to see, but the CEO doubted his brother could ever find them. Those rooms were so well hidden that they require a map with detailed instructions.

Chelsea planning ahead, notified all the departments of the men’s roaming, to which showed as they entered the room. All the G Corp soldiers lined up at the door, making a pathway to the leader at the middle of the lower pit.

“Good afternoon Mr. Mishima,” bowing as a sign of respect. “and thank you for taking the time to watch our training today.”

“At ease commander,” he replied though he meant the words literally. As they walked by, the brothers sense the soldiers’ fear: the dilated pupils, slight trembling, and the feeling that some of them actually held their breath. There was no doubt that they were deathly afraid of the boss and for good reason. All the employees were. But if today proved anything for an example, hopefully these perceptions would change.

With each department they visited, Kazuya stayed stern, but not overdemanding, like a good leader should. He smiled when reasonable and like Lee, asked detailed questions during needed clarification. It was almost like a life-changing journey. Lee was able to see his big brother morph into an actual human being and a good one at that. He listened to his employees’ concerns and actually did something about it with the younger’s help. Reasonable hours and pay, vacation time, even simple things like better lighting were all taken into account (as Lee was keeping a list for himself and Chelsea), and the changes would soon take place after the conference this weekend had concluded.

With that in mind, both had no doubt that the dojo practice would run just as well.

“I am honored to see some of the greatest, hand-picked, soldiers train today to continue your ongoing efforts of representing G Corp as an international force to be reckon with.”

_Interesting._ Lee thought. _He’s even beginning to sound like a general too._

“With me today is my top advisor, Lee Chaolan.” He bowed elegantly upon hearing his name. “He brings an unsurmountable level of knowledge and is the founder and CEO of Violet Systems, our partner company for many of our security systems and weaponry. Mr. Chaolan also has extensive experience training in martial and defense tactics similar to mine, so both of us are excited to see your techniques up close.” Together they continued to walk near the benches in the corner of the room, but chose to stand as the soldiers, dressed in their loose karate-like uniforms, began their _katas_.

“You make them go through traditional training like us?”

“It builds character.” Kazuya replied crossing his arms once again. “Plus it’s been proven to increase their success rate in undercover missions.”

“Is that…” Lee paused looking closer at the soldiers, “Heihachi’s special technique? We weren’t even allowed to imitate such a thing.”

“Well I figure it out after you left for America. I figured out many of his tricks before that first tournament. It was the only way I could beat him.”

“That explains a lot,” he smirked. “I always wondered how you grew to become better than me.”

“We were on equal footing.”

“Okay, sure.”

They smiled gently at each other as they continued to watch, listening to the articulation of the call and respond echoed with each move. Every mistake they tallied, until Kazuya had seen enough.

“Halt!” The soldiers immediately froze in their last stance. “Hold that position.”

The commander-in-chief walked towards the equipment rack and found one of the practice bamboo katanas, then took off his socks and shoes to jump into the sand pit. Lee curiously moved in closer.

“I’m impressed with what I’ve seen so far, but there’s a lot of room for improvement. First, this last stance is off. What you need to do is…”

It was quite amazing to see Kazuya critique them. Part of Lee wondered what type of _sensei_ the man would’ve been. It surely would have been a better occupation than wandering around Japan to win tournaments. As Heihachi’s heir and eldest son, he naturally believed the Mishima Zaibatsu would be given to him. He would’ve never thought their father would pull off such a stunt as that first tournament.  Seeing Kazuya now, he definitely has the ability to run such a large company. Rebuilding Gaiden to G Corp through his own leadership proves it. Lee always thought of himself as the smartest (and he still does), but he can’t doubt that his brother’s ambition always slightly outranked that of his own talents.

“Brother.”

The silver advisor quickly slipped out of his train of thought when he heard Kazuya calling out to him. He hadn’t even noticed that the soldiers were on a completely different routine, and the CEO had been running the practice since.

“Yes?”

“If you don’t mind, I need you to be the example for this next move.”

If Lee had been focused, he would have known what exactly he was agreeing to help with, but instead he habitually took off his footwear and jackets, and met his brother at the front. He did however, notice the looks of shock from the men and women as he walked by.

_They probably didn’t know I’m his brother. I don’t blame them, we look like complete opposites._

But then an even more embarrassing and distraught thought crossed his mind.

 

_Some of them…responded to the incident, didn’t they?_

Kazuya kinetically reassured him. _Pay them no mind. They are sworn to secrecy._

Obviously his brother didn’t care about appearances as much as Lee did.

 

“Can you perform high-movement five from our training?” Lee nodded and did as he was told, surprised he remembered such detailed categories Heihachi drilled into their heads.

Taking a deep breath to control his thoughts, Lee performed a series of mix-level kicks, alternating legs and dominant sides as he went along, eventually ending in a basic staggered stance.

“See? That’s how it should be done!” Kazuya yelled instructively. “Repeat after him, but much slower. If you can get to even half his speed, you’ll be lucky.”

Was that a compliment?

The soldiers tried in freelance, each taking the movements at their own pace, but none could complete the set in its entirety. Some fell over, others ended up kicking those around by accident.

“Alright, regroup! We’ll do this step-by-step then.” He looked back at Lee, asking by guiding hand to return. “Watch Mr. Chaolan.”

Just like when the businessmen were teenagers, the soldiers had to hold kicks in mid-air. Heihachi would cruelly make them hold their positions for sometimes thirty minutes. Kazuya let them off however in thirty seconds, walking by and tapping soldiers on the limbs with his katana.

“Relax! Now will do this all together. Follow my lead!” he positioned himself next to Lee. “Watch me and Mr. Chaolan again, and focus this time! We’ll be moving straight into other sets!”

With each shout they change positions, finally understanding the sort of flow it takes to be proficient in such moves. After some time, they realized the new patterns and picked up speed and precision with each repetition.

By the end of the practice the group was panting for breath and covered in perspiration. Lee and Kazuya on the other hand, didn’t break a sweat. Though the work was tough, the soldiers always welcomed a challenge, and being able to learn directly from their boss made it all worth the while. Fear had slipped away, and in its place stood the determination to grow stronger.

 

As their wise grandfather once said, _There’s no time to be afraid when you’re the one people should be scared of._

 

As they the soldiers left, they found the courage to talk to Kazuya and Lee, thanking them for their time and asking them pointers up until the administrators were the last ones left in the middle of the dojo.

“You appeared to enjoy yourself.” Lee remarked as his brother went back to the equipment table. “In a way you could say that…you were happy.”

“I was only doing my job,” putting the katana down. “But…yes, I guess I did enjoy it. Did you enjoy the tour?”

“It was excellent!” he shouted, throwing his hands in the air. For some reason, in that moment, he just wanted to see Kazuya’s smile again, even if it was only for a second and at his expense.

 

He never thought Kazuya would laugh. Kazuya Mishima. Laughing. Out loud. In public. In front of his brother no less! Lee had never heard such a thing but twice, and those times were both during their childhood. It was a deep laugh as expected, starting off as a simple chuckle but it continued for slightly longer. It sounded slightly evil, like the villains you see on television, but Lee didn’t care. It was a laugh and that’s all that mattered.

“I’m glad you like it then.”

 

What was this? Laughing, kindness, caring about his brother’s happiness? This was the Kazuya Lee only caught glimpses of behind the devil in its place. Now the incarnate of hell was tamed, a real person hiding for so long stepped into the light and was surprisingly a decent human being. _A strong, ambitious, sophisticated, handsome…_

“Is anything else you want from me?” asked Kazuya turning back to see to Lee staring at him with the upmost focus.

**_You want him._ **

“I want you…to teach me those _katas_.” _Fuck, that was too close._

“Fine. We’ll start now.”

“Hmm? You mean right now? Like this very moment?”

“Did you want to schedule it for some other time?”

“Well, yes.”

“Then you’ll keep pushing it off.” He undid his tie. “If you start now you’ll want to continue later.”

“But were not dressed for-”

Lee didn’t finish. Didn’t want to. His voice stopped working when he saw Kazuya unbuttoning his vest near the bench. Undressing in slow motion, or most likely Lee was seeing things. The upper CEO took off his watch, belt, and eventually went for his shirt. As he stripped, Lee watched meticulously, trying to distinguish old scars from new. It helped that his back muscles flexed with every slight movement, throwing different scars into better lighting.

Lee began to copy this process, except opting to keep his shirt on.

Kazuya then joined him, stretching slightly before they continued. “Follow my lead.”

Together they practiced more advance movements of the _katas_ not taught to the soldiers. Lee being more experience than them caught on faster and was able to keep up at his brother’s speed.

“Something feels off in when I try the last set.”

“That’s because your using your hips rather than your core.” He walked behind Lee, sliding his hands from the student’s back to his waist.

A shock ran through him. “What are you-”

“I’ll tell when to move to the next position,” Kazuya cut him off, not answering his unfinished question. “Next.”

He did as he was told and positioned himself in a high-kick stance, Kazuya following with his hands.

“Though the kick does come from the hip,” gripping tighter on Lee’s waist, “The force should come from your lower-mid abdomen, down to your foot.” In one fluid motion his hand slid where he directed, starting from pressing into Lee’s abs and went over his hips down to his thigh, calf, then foot. The feeling shot unwanted sensations in all the wrong places.

**_This is what happens when you go celibate for too long. We grow hungry._ **

_Shut up._ The last thing Lee wanted was a hard-on in front of his brother.

“P-perhaps we can finish this another time.”

“Very well, just finish the final set.”

Lee quickly went through the motions as they focused mainly on pivoting maneuvers, then finishing like the beginning: a standard foot-stance with arms and legs extended shoulder width apart. Just enough to jump to any position and hit in any direction.

“You did it again,” Kazuya grabbed Lee tightly from behind this time, almost knocking him over. “You almost fell because you need to use your core for balance, not your legs.” He aligned himself in the correct position right behind the impromptu apprentice, forcing Lee to follow his lead.

The silver basically fell into him, feeling backwards for his brother’s presence to fall perfectly aligned. Now he felt his core being more engage than ever. It burned with an intense heat that mixed with Kazuya’s, creating such a fire that he felt he would melt at any moment.

“There! I figure it out, now let go off me.”

Kazuya held him tighter. “Break free.”

“What?”

“Break free. This is the last challenge.”

“Are you serious?” he slightly grew panicked.

“I rarely joke about anything. You know that.”

Lee tried his best to struggle aimlessly, hoping that his brother would naturally let go after a few seconds of complaints, but it seemed the man was contempt, going so far to even grasp one of Lee’s hands to hold behind his back.

“Dammit Kazuya this wasn’t funny earlier this morning and it isn’t now!”

“Then break free.”

“I can’t!”

“Yes you can and you will.” Then out of nowhere the restrainer kneed Lee behind his kneecap forcing him to lose balance and fall.

 

_Remember this game?_

_Please don’t make me play this._

 

But distinctively Lee used his free hand to stop himself from falling on his face. Next his other leg came and push Kazuya off his footing, forcing his brother to let go his waist but not his hand.

 

_I won’t lose this time._

_We’ll see about that._

 

The rules were simple: first to fall on their face, chest or back was the loser. Used by their father in order to evaluate their leaned tactics.

Yet both were often set in their ways. Lee was better with his legs, Kazuya his fists. One tripped their opponent, the other pushed. Both pinned the rival down. Such how it had always been. Alternating wins depending on the level of punishment they might receive if they fail.

 

So what would be the consequence now?

 

Not even a day had passed, and they were already deep into another fight. Somehow, they got up on opposite sides of the sand pit, taking their respective stands.

Lee spoke first. “How many rounds?”

“Just one.” Kazuya bolted towards him.

“Shit!” Kazuya drew most of his power from the devil as he grew older, and with most of that gone, Lee imagine that the task of winning would be a lot quicker especially with the new training; however, it quickly dawned on him again that this wasn’t the only power his brother had. He was a Mishima, and before he could even react, the true heir channeled his energy into an electric force. When the hand landed on his chest, he went flying backwards.

Luckily Lee did react to this and instead of falling on his back landed forward on his hands and feet.

“Oh I see. You want to play like that?” his eyes grew lighter. “Very well.” As if flying, Lee ended up behind Kazuya within a second and did a sweeping kick. His brother jumped but not quick enough. The kick caught the edge of one of his ankles and he begin to fall forward but in the direction of Lee. The silver demon blocked the coming punch while still near the ground. He grabbed Kazuya’s wrist but the other grabbed his leg and the two went rolling. Their backs both touched the ground at the same time, but that didn’t matter anymore. They were both too enveloped in their showcase of new skills that the objective was forgotten.

It had been a while since they had a real fight like this in a real dojo, it brought back memories which they thought had lost. Back during a time when fighting was fun, when the goal wasn’t to kill someone. Yet fighting invoked so many things: adrenaline, anger, fear, a need for survival.

They kept going. Back on their feet, then on the floor again. It felt like it went on forever. Every now and then an employee or soldier would walk past the spectacle, amazed at the sheer power and strategy displayed between the two.

 

Eventually they stopped but only for a minute. Both drenched and sweat and breathing heavily.

“I thought you’d be weaker,” said the silver demon.

“I thought you’d be stronger,” said the devil.

“I’m holding back.”

“Me too.”

One more time. One last go. They charged. Kazu faked a punch left, Lee dodged right. Ebony punch right, silver duck with kick. It connected, but the devil didn’t move a muscle. Instead he grabbed his brother’s leg forcing him forward and under him.

“I told you,” Kazuya mocked as he prepared his fist. “Balance is not in the legs.”

“I know,” Lee replied displaying a cunning and fanged smile, “It’s in the core.” Once again he outsmarted his brother.

Kazuya hadn’t noticed Lee’s free leg already arched and in place. In one quick movement, Lee kicked Kazuya perfectly square in the abdomen causing the devil let go and fall backward. As he went to catch himself, Lee quickly propped himself up then down and over his brother, knees on both sides of the fallen’s hips and forearm placed up to the opponent’s neck. A traditional platinum trap.

Kazuya stared astonished at the turned of events which flashed within a matter of seconds. He tapped the ground twice, accepting defeat.

“I’m impressed.” He said panting slightly on the ground. “You handle the devil’s powers quite well.”

“I wasn’t using any of his power.” He replied. “Rather my own demons. But…” he leaned in closer still holding his brother down, “I can show you...”

Unexpectedly Kazuya felt it: Fear. A type of fear that only came from the thing living inside but now projected on Lee, radiating in new hues of ebony and violet. It scared him, but more than anything it was slightly…comforting. Like reuniting with someone you’ve haven’t seen in a while. It may be scary if they’ve changed but regardless you weirdly joyed to see. Though the devil was a horrible thing, it was apart of his being for over decades. In some ways it was him. To see the monster displayed in someone else, his own brother, someone who knew him best. It was almost beautiful.

“Am I, doing it correctly Kazu?” his voice grew deeper, the devil’s voice blending with his in a sensual manner. A single eye turning red. “I’m using my core to keep you under me. Like I always should.”

Yet his words did not matter as the darker one was trying to hold himself together; the scent of lavender, sweat, and wickedness wafting off Lee was about to drive him wild. The arm on his neck pressed deeper limiting his breathing. Kazuya enticed, slid his hands up and onto Lee’s chiseled hips forcing him harder onto him, feeling everything lying between them.

 

“Yes,” he replied after some time, mouthing the words at the base of Lee’s lips. “You did…excellent.”

_Oh God…_

 

They both heard the whispers simultaneously.

**_You can have him._ **

_I can have him._

**_He belongs to you._ **

_Only I can have you, and no one else._

 

Suddenly something snapped inside of Lee.

_Something’s wrong. Something’s off._

 

In an instant, he jumped off Kazuya and breathed in deeply. It was as if the devil had taken over him for a moment, acting solely on Lee’s darkest desires. His eyes and demeanor changed back to normal, but his cheeks grew flushed.

“I think that’s enough for today.” He said breathlessly. “I going to head to the showers.”

“R-Right,” he braced off the ground while trying to pull himself out of a daze. “I’ll go too-”

“No! I mean, I’ll use the private one near your office. So you’ll just have to wait to go after me.”

“But the community showers are right here-”

“Suits! It will be easier for Chelsea to bring us clean clothes if we use the one upstairs.” He grabbed his jackets and headed for the door. “I’ll go ahead first okay? Since you need to put your shirt back on. See you soon!” And with that he bolted towards the open elevator that just happened to have Chelsea and the doctor exiting.

“Mr. Chaolan?” concern written all over her face when she saw the panic in his eyes.

“Ah Chelsea!” trying to play it off. “Be a dear and bring my spare suit to Kazuya’s office okay? Thanks!” As he frantically kept pressing the button to the elevator until it closed.

 

Once again, the scene didn’t paint a good picture for Chelsea’s intentions.

“It’s not what you think.” Reading the secretary’s expression.

“It rarely is anymore.” She said looking down at her tablet to send note for others to assist Lee. “But nevermind that. We’re here to speak with you.”

“About what?” pulling his shirt over his chest.

“The tests.” Replied the doctor.

“And the results?”

“Is it certain. Lee is not your biological brother. However, there is another problem.”

“Continue, then.”

“Well, originally we were using your DNA against Lee’s to test for heredity, but I realized that would provide bias data as your chemical make-up is perhaps more similar to each other now then when you were kids. So, Chelsea helped me search for Heihachi’s DNA report from that explosion instead which lead to our conclusion. But before we ran it against your father’s, we ran it against someone else by accident. This is because their DNA is way more identical to Heihachi’s than it even is to yours.”

“What does this mean?”

The two co-workers exchanged glances. “Either Heihachi has a long-lost brother, or you do.”

 

By the time their conversation had ended and Kazuya arrived back at his office, Lee was gone. Only a note was left in his place at the end of the table.

_Had important errands to run for the convention. Thanks for everything today. Will see you later tomorrow._

_Hmph. Liar._

* * *

 

“That’s why you’re here today isn’t it? To look through Heihachi’s files?”

Kazuya finally opened his eyes and saw Lee staring up at him, tugging on the file that was still under his arm. “I knew someone had been coming here,” sitting up to face his brother, similarly crossing his legs.

“I come here to train every now and then. Sometimes meditate. But I’ve been coming more often this past month.”

“Hmmmm.” Lee smiled as best as he could, wiping the sweat and hair from his face.

“What?”

“You thought maybe…I was your real brother?” his look appeared honest and concerned.

“I just…wanted to rule it out.”

“Why?”

“That’s…not important anymore.”

“Then what is?” he scooched closer. “You can trust me.”

“You were cautious of me yesterday. Why are you acting differently now?” putting the file down with hands on his knees.

“Because I’ve decided to give you a chance.” replying quickly. “You…saved me. Now I feel like I owe you something, when really you’re still paying off your debt.”

“I don’t want to get you involved in this one. Not yet anyway. I want to make sure it’s worth worrying about before I ask for any help.”

“Very well. I guess I’ll get going then-”

Mishima took a chance. “What’s important to you?”

He hadn’t expected Kazuya to care that deeply, but obviously there was still much to learn about the man than just one day could accomplish.

 

_You are._

 

“I just…want things to be normal. For all of us.” He slowly stood up. “I want to know for sure Heihachi is dead this time and Jin to be a decent leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. I want to know where my boyfriend is and why he hasn’t returned my calls. I want…” walking a few steps only to lose his footing. As if by instinct, Kazuya let Lee fall into his arms. Lying in his lap once again. “I want us to have a decent relationship. Above anything else.” He moaned in pain.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t nothing.”

He hid his face in his brother’s black leather coat as he felt his body grow warm with embarrassment. “The demons…are getting hungry.”

“Then feed them.”

“It’s not that simple!” mumbling in retort. “I’m an incubus remember?”

“So? You’re still a demon. Demons have various ways of feeding themselves.”

“We’ll I’m sorry but I don’t know of any other way to satiate them.” He gazed sarcastically but sickly. “How did you feed the devil?”

That slightly depressed him. “He fed off fear and…dominance of all kinds.”

It took a moment, but Lee realized the implications of this and decided to discuss that matter another day. “Well I’m not willing to stoop so low.”

“All demons are also vampiric.” he held out his wrist. “I’ve never done it before, but I know you have.”

Chaolan blushed harder. “I-I can’t. I won’t! Not again anyway.”

“You have to,” and with that said, Kazuya lifted up his other hand and before their eyes it slowly grew purple with short black claws. Using his thumb, he placed a claw on his right arm and slit his wrist.

“Are you crazy?! You can’t heal anymore!”

“I can, it’s just not as fast.” Before Lee could protest further, he pinched the patient’s nose and held the wrist above his lips.

Lee tried to move away but was too weak. The red liquid slowly trickled into his mouth, staining his tongue. With each new drop, color seemed to come back to his skin. He felt composed, appeared better rested; he even began to reach his tongue out for more.

Kazuya let go of him and allowed his wrist to be pulled closer. Within no time Lee sat up and began sucking straight from the cut, his tongue licking the sore every now and then almost seductively. No, it was seductive. Lee hummed in satisfaction at the taste. His lips soon painted in a beautiful crimson.

Kazuya had to look away, trying not to stare at the sight before him, but it didn’t help. Lee fixed himself so that he was sitting in the older man’s lap. Slowly moving in closer on impulse, the incubus moaned out to him.

“Kazu…you taste good.”

“L-Lee, get a hold of yourself.” He spoke as the wrist began to heal, leaving a scar that would eventually fade away.

“But I want more…”

Kazuya tried to push away yet he didn’t want to. “Don’t move Kazu.” He analyzed his benefactor up and down with cat-like eyes and shining fangs lingering on the tanned and muscular neck before him. He raised his sharpened nails and cupped the face in his hands before looking deeply into those dark eyes. In one quick motion, Violet slit only the side of his throat, so his victim didn’t choke on his own blood. Lee lick and sucked the velvet ambrosia, every now and then leaving smalls kisses around the wound, and moaning into the neck provided. The devil growled.

“Kazuya…Be mine. Be mine, Kazu.”

As that cut healed, Lee bit onto the throat with his razor-sharp fangs. Kazuya winced at the pain but more than anything else he was aroused again as they picked up on their last sensational session. It felt to good, but Kazuya knew full well that he might lose conscious from the lack of circulation if he didn’t do something.

He fell over on the mat giving Lee more control. A leathery tail sliding out of his pants like a serpent.

Perhaps…

Kazuya pulled on the back on the tail, hoping for some life-saving reaction. But instead of feeling pain, Lee only felt more pleasure, arching his back up and forcing his lips away from his feast.

“Kazu! Don’t do that! It feels…” his claws began to dig lightly into the man’s chest.

But Kazuya wouldn’t stop. He pulled harder and faster, anything to keep Lee from feeding anymore.

His horns and wings turned visible as he began to beg and plead, squirming in this torturous pleasure. “Kazuya! Please stop… I going to lose m-myself.”

Wait a minute. Had he found Violet’s weakness?

He wouldn’t get another opportunity like this, and he needed to know in case his brother needed to be subdued in the future, yet a darker motive ranged true inside him: He always loved to see his brother quiver before him. It was mainly the devil who enjoyed it, but he couldn’t deny he personally liked it too. Especially when-

 

Gathering the strength he had left, he flipped over so that Lee was under him, so that he could fully stroke the cord all the way up to its pointed tip. The devil urging him to dominate the incubus. He began to lick the tip of his tail just to know what would happen. Even biting it gently.

Violet went crazy.

His hips began buck against Kazuya’s and instead of asking for relief he begged for more. His forked tongue sticking out and his breathing erratic. Words changed from Japanese to Chinese as Lee’s mind became muddled. The only thing the other could understand was his name being called.

“Kazuya! I’m going to…K-Kazuya!”

 

_Oh how the tables have turned._

 

With the last call of his brother’s name, Lee’s entire body tightened. His tailed vibrated in his brother’s hand as he mentally orgasmed unlike any human. Waves of sensations shocked his limbs in every direction with a paralyzing force. The demons voice failed him and his scream projected nothing but gasps. He then laid still as all signs of his incubus form slowly disappeared before their eyes.

 

He looked up at Kazuya who seemed almost pleased with himself.

“You…you did that on purpose! Didn’t you?!”

An ignored question. “Do you feel better now?”

“…yes.” He said trying to sit up. All feeling gone, replaced with numbness. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“I can’t promise you that. It seems to be the only way to stop you.”

“But you could’ve stopped after a while!”

“…Yeah maybe.” Another evil yet joyous laugh.

“Why, you-”

Just before another brawl broke out, a phone ranged in the corner of the room. Lee angry and confused, effortlessly pushed Kazuya off him again and walked over to his phone in his normal angelic manner. At least the voices stopped and his strength was back.

 

His heart nearly burst when he saw the contact.

“Lars!” he answered immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that I can usually add another chapter every 3-4 weeks now. Maybe once winter break starts I can get a few more chapters in. Thanks for continuing to read and being so patient! I really appreciate you guys!


	9. Pandora's Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora's Box: A process that generates many complicated problems as a result of unwise interference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back and ready to give you all the plot and smut you need?  
> *points to self* :)

“Lee!”

A question in unison.

“Are you okay?”

Silence may have covered the rooms in a dense shroud if it weren’t for their need to hear the other’s voice.

“I’m…alright,” Lee answered, trying to sound upbeat. “What I’m more worried about is you.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve should’ve called.” he sat down in the office chair, eyes locked on the wooden door. Obviously not sound proof, someone could listen in. A very annoying, but loyal, someone. Nevertheless he continued. “We recently made substantial progress on our mission, and I was needed for our next plan of action.”

“Oh, I see…” his voice varied little, but Lars could recognize such uncertainty from miles away. Kazuya as well, but the devil brother decided to stay put, off into the distance where he choose to meditate, or at least look like it.

“Even so, that’s no excuse for me-”

“No! I understand. Of all the times I went out and never so much as sent you a text. This is only karma for me,” he laughed lightly. “Did you miss me then as much as I miss you now?”

Goodness, as if he hadn’t felt horrible already. “I can’t even begin to describe how much I miss you Violet.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, tightly. “It’s hard for me to concentrate when I’m thinking about you.”

A sudden sensation of warmth clouded over Kazuya’s face. Though his back was turned, he knew. _Lee’s blushing._

“I feel the same, but it’s selfish of me to believe that I can have all of you to myself.”

_Lee never says things like that._

Kazuya of all people knew his brother extremely well, more than most siblings ever could, and from such a relationship he learned Lee never had a honest one. Sure, on the outside the pauper-turned prince had a way with words and gestures that no one else could replicate, drawing many into his admiring circle, but these connections simply boiled down to a manipulative partnership for self-benefit. It was his nature. A force of habit. No one treated him with genuine decency since the day he was born, so why should he?

However, Lee in no aspect could be called heartless. Absolutely not. Lee was perhaps the most vehement person Kazuya had ever met, yet he kept that knowledge to himself. Lee’s true self shined like a crown jewel: rarely seen and truly a sight to behold. It was as if that gaudy, fabricated mask suddenly broke in two revealing the magnificent view. Light-hearted, sweet yet stubborn. Peaceful speech, relaxed and tensionless posture. When he looks at you, his eyes match his hair; he bites his lip ever, so, softly…

Cute and Comfortable. Naturally fierce. Like a shy angel.

“But still,” Lee continued, slowly pacing around in the corner of the dojo, “I don’t think I can stand it any longer. Not being around you is torturous. Especially when-” nibbling on his bottom lip, “it’s so close…”

A mutual understanding. “…I know. I promise I’ll make it up to you. I’m almost done here. I just need one more day. Then…” he paused, unsure if he should reveal so much. “I promise I’ll spend as much time with you as you want. Anything to make you happy.”

The loud bang rang from the captain’s door, a response met with a pocket knife pierced fully through to the other side.

Kazuya felt the heat intensify, a sharp aching in his chest.

“Then I’ll be home tomorrow night, waiting for you.”

“I won’t be late.”

“Lars,” Only for a short second did he look back, just to catch a glimpse of the incarnate’s composure. The man looked perfectly still, deep within his thoughts, but that could be no farther from the truth.

“I love you.”

It cannot be fully described how the impact of those very words brought the wounded devil to its knees. Every part of Kazuya tightened; no air in his lungs. The invisible glass veil suddenly shattered. There, the truth, in his very being. Of course that evil thing within held the cover-up but no longer. It was clear as the sun is bright. It burned like fire, lava on skin. No. Worse. He continued to sit still, yet his whole world was imploding.

Twenty years. What was he supposed to expect? That Lee would put his entire life on hold for someone who shouldn’t even be alive? It’s only natural his younger brother changed. Moved on. Changed the script. Life goals drastically change as you grow older. To think Lee would be the same was foolish.

Too many thoughts, too many feelings. Fear, anger, pain, unexpectedly jealousy. They came too quickly, compounded on each other, and to top it all off, his heart nearly escaped from his chest when the sweet words resounded.

“I love you too, my Violet. I’ll see you soon.”

 

* * *

 

He hanged up the phone and threw it on his desk. Slightly satisfied to hear Lee’s voice in the mist of all the other turmoil unfolding. That man was his constant, at least that’s what the captain believed, wanted. For Lee to be there whenever he came back, waiting with open arms. But how probable are such fantasies?

Taking a deep breath, Lars stared at the knob right before pulling the knife out and opening the door.

“You shouldn’t make him any promises,” stated the admiral, pointing at the small scratch in his armor. “Especially ones you can’t keep.”

He leaned on frame. “Lee deserves this. He deserves to be happy. I want to make him happy.”

“For his benefit or your own?”

“Can’t it be both?”

Tougou sighed. “You must understand his safety is more important than anything else at the present.”

“And I will keep him safe, no matter what.”

The military officers stared each other down, trying to read the other’s mind through expressions, but nothing good would come of this. Tougou knew once the captain committed himself to something, he never let it go.

So he blinked first. “Do you at least have a plan for all this?”

“Don’t I always?”

The commander chuckled, arms crossed, “No.”

 

* * *

 

Lee hanged up with the parting words and looked back once again.

“I know you’re not meditating.” He walked towards his boss brother, who at this point was simply concerned about keeping his composure. “I also know that your enhanced hearing hasn’t gone away either.”

“Yes, I heard the entire conversation.” He replied, back turned completely away.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” _Yes._

“I’ll take that as a yes.” smiling brightly. “What do you want to know?”

“…How long?”

“About a year. Right after I started working with you again.”

“Occupation?”

“Military Official.”

 _So it was a commander._ “For who?”

“That’s classified.”

“So you don’t know?”

“No I don’t.”

“Hmph,” he crossed his arms. “You trust him a little too much don’t you think?”

“Well I mean,” he stopped. “Wait a minute,” passing into Kazuya’s view, “Are you…worried about me?”

“You haven’t answered the question.”

“I have to admit, your making substantial big brother progress. Trying to protect me for once? That’s surprisingly kind of you.” He held out a free hand. “Your answer is I do. I trust Lars more than anyone actually.”

Kazuya stood up, seizing the cool hand firmly as he did. “Then why do you seem upset?”

The silver counterpart turned away, letting go of the almost burning grasp. “He’s…hiding something from me. I know it for sure. I have an idea of what it is, but I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why?”

“Because I am just as guilty, if not more so. How could I judge him for his secrets?”

“…Do you love him?”

“You heard me said it.”

“Chao.”

Lee looked slightly taken aback. “Chao? You’ve called me that like what, once? Maybe Twice?”

Yet no laughter came. Kazuya looked at him dead in the eyes like he did his opponents, but this time with more sympathy. The other could feel such intensity shiver up his spine. He didn’t have to see it to know.

“I do Kazuya! I do love him! It’s just…for some reason I know, it’s is all too good to be true. Good things never seem to last for us don’t they? That’s why I just want to enjoy it before it goes away. Because…it always goes away.”

Those strong arms wrapped around Lee from behind and for only a second, he knew for sure what Kazuya was feeling. He felt it with his own body.

“Do you really love him?”

“I do… I truly do.”

“More than-”

He turned into the larger man’s arms. His silver locks laying on the broaden chest. Newly warm, not surprisingly comforting.

“Please Kazu, don’t make me answer that.” A response with an in-kind hug. Lee’s hands barely fitting around his waist. “I…I have to get going.”

They released each other and went their separate ways. Lee grabbing his stuff and Kazuya his documents.

“I’ll see you later today. I smell awful, so I need to head back home before the office.” But as he headed for the door with his brother behind him, he stopped. “You’ve helped me through a lot today.” Lee turned and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you Kazu.”

He watched from the front door as the calmed incubus got in his car and drove off, hopefully better off than before. Kazuya on the other hand, finally came to his senses after riding that whirlwind of emotions. To feel such madness in his head again was terrible, but overall, he was prideful that he had control it: those **other** thoughts passing through. Though he must admit, the Devil seemed be more reasonable than usual.

**_That man is dangerous._ **

_So, you feel it too?_

**_Just from the sound of his voice and I know. You know. Lee knows._ **

_He’s in denial._

**_If you care for him, let me help you._ **

_I’ll say when you’re allowed. Now begone._

He went back down the halls, past the garden, and exited out the end door of the dojo. There, in the company black Maserati, he went straight into work, hoping to gain focus on his original mission.

The Mishima Bio-Relations. There, laid detailed information on his mother Kazumi and surprisingly, on Jun. The Kazamas and the Hachijos has some very distinct blood lines, which in their summary, turned out to be rival families. He already knew why, but that was another rabbit hole he did have time to go down.

“He must have another mother.” He guessed, discussed and confirmed further by his late father in some notes. “Old man couldn’t keep it in his pants.” It took him awhile, skimming through the papers when he finally stopped on something interesting. A report was stuck in the wrong place, as if someone tried to hide it. But nevertheless, there is was.

_L. Alexandersson. Birthplace: Sweeden_

He dialed Chelsea.

“I’ll be in soon. I need to speak with you Hatham about your reports. I think I found something.”

 

* * *

 

The G-Corp leader reached the office faster than expected. As soon as he stepped into the building, guards notified him of his assistants on the top floor. By the time he opened the office doors, Hatham and Chelsea were prepped and ready for their commands; naturally going over details they had both found in their research.

Ever since yesterday, their fear had been replaced with the upmost curiosity. Kazuya has another brother? According to their sleuthing, Heihachi had no living siblings, and the DNA data found was somewhat current. Taken from the Mishima Zaibatsu during Lee’s hacking operation into their systems. Though they were looking for something else at the time, they ended up with Tekken soldier logistics. Basically allowing G Corp to estimate the size and power of Jin’s army and plan accordingly.

“Soldier A005. This ID means he was a high ranking official in the Tekken Force,” said Chelsea. “Do you think he knows he’s Kazuya’s brother?”

“He must know. There’s no way he infiltrated the Mishimas on accident.” Replied the doctor. “Unless…Do you think Heihachi knew?”

“He didn’t, at first.” Kazuya held out the file to them as the employees turned to greet their CEO. “That old man was mainly looking into my devil relations from my mother’s side, but looked into his own as well as a safety.”

He pulled out a picture of a young male who appeared to be around 18. Tall and built. He had blue eyes, light brown hair, and a look filled with determination and hope. “I believe this is him. The first name’s not fully given, but he seems to have taken his mother’s maiden name of Alexandersson.”

Both seem to have their hair stand on end when they realized the coincidences weren’t coincidences at all. The pieces found started to fit together, yet only as part of a much bigger puzzle.

“Goodness gracious, I think that’s-”

“Exactly who we are looking for!” Chelsea finishing his sentence. “I mean, Hatham, you did say that the DNA held the recessive traits of blue eyes right? And that he would probably have darkish hair.”

“Yes, just like-“

“Everything we hoped for. Phew!” quickly did she stand, items packed and grip tightly on the near shoulder in mere flashes of the eye. “I’m glad we figured this mystery out!”

“I still need to know more,” said Kazuya. “Find Lee’s algorithm and try to hack into their systems again. This time, look solely for this man’s name. Based off the picture, he must be in his mid-30’s by now.”

“We’ll get right on that. Anything else sir?”

“Yes, don’t bother Lee with any of this. He’s already busy with the expo, he doesn’t need to worry about this either.”

“Oh I agree 100%!” She basically dragged Hatham as she went. “Have a good day Mr. Mishima!”

With a quick flick she threw the doctor out into her reception area.

“Dammit woman!” escaping from the tiger’s claws. “Why are you being so rough?”

“Because you almost caused a natural disaster in there!”

“He deserves to know!”

“Of course he does, but not right now.”

“Oh but you’re going to tell Chaolan and not Mishima?”

“We can’t tell Lee either.”

“How do you plan on hiding this? Those two are probably going to meet soon anyway, because you know, Lars is Lee’s partner!”

“Shut up! Not so loud! You know the man has sonic hearing!” She leaned in closer, cupping her mouth to his ear. “This is what we’re going to do: fake it until they find out on their own. I’ll pretend not to know where Lee keeps his software, and you will not show them anymore DNA reports. We’ll stall. Okay?”

“And why are we doing this?”

“Because we don’t want to start World War III without a battle plan!” She looked at Kazuya’s door and pulled Hatham farther away. “Get this: We can now assume Lars is a military leader who was has access to Tekken troops. Kazuya is commander-in-chief of the G Corp infantries. Both men have access to large armies, and who happens to be their brother? Oh that’s right, Lee Chaolan, one of the top engineers who has some of the most advanced technical weapon factories in the world. And let’s not forget Mr. Kazama, who has an army of his own and hates Mishimas! Do you understand now?”

“That makes sense, but-”

“Nope! I don’t want a hear another word out of you!” She pressed the elevator button then held their hands together. “Hatham, for once in your life, keep your mouth shut!”

The elevator opened wide and when the secretary was to shove the physician inside, the advisor was already in his place.

However, Lee could only focus on the affair in front of him.

“Oh my, what’s going on here?” shining another wicked smile.

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing!” she cried. “Dr. Hatham was just on his way, wasn’t he?” She forced him in and pressed the floor needed.

“Chelsea, if you like him, it’s okay…”

“Oh nonsense! As if I could like that lunatic!” Her mind too occupied with secrets signaled her to blush and laugh nervously. “Anyway, our chauffeur will be ready in the next hour to take us to the expo venues, I will notify you then.”

“Thank you, Chelsea.”

 

Knocking is polite, but they were brothers with few secrets. Lee walked straight in, which gave Kazuya little to no time to put all the documents away before the savvy salaryman could reach the desk.

“Any progress?”

He didn’t want to lie. “Not enough.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much. In the meantime, we can discuss your expo duties.” Instead of a chair, Lee sat on the corner of the desk, legs crossed with agendas at the ready. “I have no doubt the event will be successful in terms of new clients, but I want us to rebuild credibility within the community. Show that G Corp isn’t the monster they’ve imagine it to be. And for that to change, I need you.”

“It feels nice to be needed for once.” Spoken with a genuine grin.

“Well, if everything goes right, you’re going to need a bigger staff to take care of all the money that’ll be rolling in.”

They spoke of tasks from speeches to greetings and general demeanor. Whom to impress and whom to invest. Somehow, Lee and Chelsea alone had come together to create this master plan, in which every potential client and partner’s needs would be met in some form within the next two days.

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this.”

“Don’t I always? Now, the gala. You’ll make your final speech thanking everyone for a wonderful event, take place in at least the spotlight dance, and then you’re done!”

He blinked twice. “Spotlight dance?”

“Why, yes! It is a gala after all.”

“And whom exactly am I supposed to dance with?”

“You’re date.”

“Which is…”

“Oh, you’re not…” now that he thought about it, Kazuya seemed to be keeping to himself ever since the awakening. During their time in the Zaibatsu, Lee had to arrange for new female escorts every couple of months. They could only withstand Kazuya for that long and vice versa. The only person he could withstand was Jun, who harassed him constantly and Lee of course, who was a hassle in its own terms. The point is, Kazuya was never one who denied his needs.

 

But now…

“I don’t bother with such things anymore. It’s simply a waste of time.”

“Oh, well then, you can ask,” he flipped through his pages, “Ms. Takihiro to dance with you. She likes you anyway and offering her a dance can seal the deal with her company’s proposal to work with us.”

“Fine.”

“Just don’t step on her feet and you’ll be fine.”

Kazuya, looking up at his advisor, seeming a little disappointed. “Lee, I know how to dance.”

“Do you?”

“We had private instructors remember?”

“Yes, but if my memory serves me right, I was the one who took the class seriously.”

That he couldn’t deny. But still. “…I can dance Lee.”

“Then show me.” He jumped off the desk and moved to the middle of the room, waiting for his partner.

“Right now?” he argued. “It’s the middle of the day and I have work to do.”

“Oh? I thought you enjoyed proving me wrong more than anything else?”

Kazuya did. Therefore, he stepped forward as an acceptance to the challenge. Gradually bowing before taking Lee’s waist and hand.

“Type of dance?”

“Traditional Waltz.”

“Music?”

“No need.” Placing his empty hand on the CEO’s shoulder. “I’ll follow your lead.”

 

Instantly they were in sync. There was no sound, no beat to step on, but in their mind was one song. The one the instructor played over and over on loop. Such elegance, such grace, as they moved across the floor. Turning and twirling; bending and dipping for extra dramatic effect.

Laughter erupted between them.

“What is it?”

Lee caught his breath. “You dance better than I do!”

 

That face of pure happiness was always a wonder to behold. The laugh, the elegance, the genius, all wrapped into strong yet delicate body. The older man wondered how many times Lars had seen this true nature, had perhaps danced this same way. How many times he went out with Lee, kissed Lee, touched Lee…

 

“Then that slow Italian song will play.”

 

In an instant he whipped Lee into a spin and pulled in him so that his arms were wrapped around him, hands still joined, Lee’s back to his chest.

“Ha! Where did you learn those moves?”

“Simply improvising.”

“Well! Ms. Takihiro is in for one special night.”

“Maybe.” He leaned in closer, head resting in the soft bed of silver hair. Slowly they swayed left and right in circles, the grand stillness of the room amplified the simple movements. The furniture the audience, the rays streaming through the windows their spotlight.

“Kazu?”

“Lee?”

Together in one fluent shift they turned to face each other, arms around the waist, hands around the neck.

“What will you do if Ms. Takihiro makes a pass at you?”

“How so?”

“For instance, what if she tries to kiss you?”

“I can show you.”

He pulled Lee in closer, closer. This time, the advisor didn’t try to pull away.

 

A knock. They paused. “Mr. Chaolan, our ride is here.”

So close, but so far. Lips barely a hair away. “I’ll be out shortly.”

 

Gradually did they part, eyes not losing contact for a moment. “You’ll do great at the expo, I know it.” He turned to grab the files on the desk. “I’ll see you early tomorrow morning.”

“Lee.”

Hand already on the door.

“Thank you. For everything.”

He bowed elegantly. “My pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

Time flew as errands were run, tasks were checked off and details wrapped nicely and put on with a bow. Papers signed and meetings met. Training, practice, and drills oh my! Calls, combat, and coffee. No need for lunch. No time for dinner. Dusk has come yet were not done still.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was presenting my research?! Nope, you can’t make me, I’m not going.... Okay fine! Have it your way, but I’m not going to the gala.”

 

“Of course I’m coming to the gala Lee! I’ll even bring an associate.”

 

“Chelsea! Have you found it yet?”

“Still looking sir!...not.”

 

“Commander Koe, we’ve found it.”

“Good, send me the link. This is top secret, tell no one.”

 

“We’ll tell him tonight. Everything else is in order.”

“Yes sir!”

 

“No! No sir! The banner is supposed to be velvet not maroon! What do you mean you don’t know the difference? Find someone who does and get it fixed!”

 

* * *

 

Bright were the stars that shined over the hidden military base. A rebellion like this don’t exaggerate their appearance with football stadium lights shining down, but rather all if not most operations were done in the day. Covert operations issued surprisingly in a comfortable underground bunker. If one were to spy on the rebellion’s final meeting there, they would understand the importance of the night. It was said to take place at 2200, as Tougou provided by arriving right on time; however, the meaning seemed to have already started prior to his appearance.

The officials circled around their leader, all looking at maps and blueprints which the 2nd in command had never seen. The same went for the expressions in the room. They seem excited, but on edge. Scarred, but courageous still. That only meant one thing.

A mission, a big one. One involving everyone. And Tougou hadn’t heard anything of it.

Instead of showing his candor of the strict demanding soldier, he took the role of the sophisticated diplomat, taking his seat on the opposite end of his captain amongst all the chatter.

“Well, well, what’s with all the commotion?”

The voices immediately stopped. Those standing took their seats and fixed their attire to what deemed necessary. The general noticed their anxiety, the sudden change of air in the room. Lars stood up, slowly.

“Tougou.”

That tone never brought upon good news. “Yes Captain?”

“I’ve been holding back what I’m about to tell you because I didn’t want to bother you with such a plan until it was in their final stages. And now, I would like to present the results.”

“Captain, you have me concerned. What is the meaning of this?”

“…Tougou, what was the first thing you said to me when we finally settled into this base?”

“That we can’t stay here.”

“And?”

“And…that we would need to-” he looked at all the soldiers in the room. “Need to relocate.”

“Correct.”

“Somewhere far from Japan.”

“Yes.”

“Isolated.”

“Yes.”

“Where the Mishima Zaibatsu wouldn’t dare tread.”

“Yes.”

“You’ve…found a location?”

Lars nodded.

“Well that’s great!” He clasped his hands together. “I don’t see the need with all this secrecy from me sir. Where have you decided?”

The captain reached for a copy of the file all the other officers already required and slid it across the table. Inside was a picture of a base similar to the layout of their current location based on the aerial view, but the whole area was surrounded by lush, green, forestry of the tropical variety. Another paper showed a blueprint of the rooms inside, where everything and everyone would go. Then came the assignments of the soldiers: sectioned off to do various operations of high and low degrees, some of which would require soldiers to have a degree, a Masters in some cases. Engineering, Military Science, Computer Science, IT. Another list consisting of possibly high priority people in the country, but which country? Knowing everything would be in order he skipped to last paper, a picture of the large company in the area.

“I don’t understand.” But Tougou knew. The words just didn’t want to come out of his mouth.

“Admiral, don’t play coy with me.”

He slammed his hands on the table. “You want us,” slowly pulling himself out of the chair, “To move to the Bahamas?”

“Yes.”

“And work for Violet Systems?! Are you out of your mind?” the anger in his eyes began to erupt.

“Tougou, think about this for a moment. The base is just far enough that Lee won’t question anything. You’ll go back and forth from there, and here:” He passed him one of the bigger maps of the area. “There is an international airport and docking port nearby for all of us to enter or exit the island inconspicuously.”

“What jobs would we even be qualified for?”

“Tech specialists work on software and design. Weapon specialists work on blueprints for upcoming weapons for GCorp. Some other miscellaneous jobs there, and the rest of us will either work jobs around the city, or work for our new company.” He threw the admiral a card.

“Mercenaries and bodyguards?!”

“These men are getting tired of sitting around. Might as well put their training to use and possibly start another agenda of fixing some of the injustices on the islands. Hired arms also make the best spies.”

“This…this is insane.”

“But it’s perfect. You said it yourself: we can’t stay permanently in Japan anymore. Jin would eventually find us and take us out. However, the Bahamas is one of the farthest countries away from here, and neither the Mishima Zaibatsu or G Corp have any direct business there.”

“And what are you going to tell Lee?”

“He knows I’m a captain. I can make decisions to move my army anywhere I want.”

“And you’ll think he’ll just move from Japan to the Bahamas again?”

“He’s talked about it before. His primary residence is the Bahamas. The mansion here is only a rental.”

“You’re not telling me,” he looked around, his arms following the path. “and your officers the whole story. What’s your end goal in this? What are you really planning?”

Lars took a deep breath, and looked Tougou coldly in the eyes. “You know a war is about to break out. It’s coming much sooner than you think, and we need every possible ally we can get. Lee, maybe one day, could be one of those allies.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Not exactly. If those records are true, the war is going to break out between G Corp and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Lee has dealings in both companies, meaning he won’t pick either side. We would be his best option. We offer protection in exchange for asylum. We have up-to-date intel on the Zaibatsu, him on G Corp.”

“You’ve…completely lost it.”

“Tougou, this is brilliant.”

“It’s…too brilliant! Something’s going to go wrong. Horribly wrong. And what will we do then?”

“What we always do. Run.”

“Run where? There will be nowhere left to run.”

“Tougou-”

“You hid this from me because you knew I would be against it, for every perfectly logical reason, yet you persisted. I’m sorry captain, but I cannot advise this course of action.”

“No Tougou,” standing as well, “I’m sorry. I’ve already received the vote with an unanimous approval to proceed.”

The commander looked across the room, eyes darting from one soldier to another. Some looked away, kept their heads down, while many of the veterans gave the piercing glare as their response.

He looked at Lars last. Behind those eyes the captain saw his mentor’s feelings of betrayal. A mortal wound inflicted on their friendship that may never go away. Yet they both stood firm like usual, keeping their composure for the audience.

Then, surrendering in his hopeless battle, Tougou sighed with contempt. “May I ask when this mission is to take effect?”

“Effective Immediately. The first set of soldiers will begin to head to the islands starting tomorrow.”

It took all his strength not to create any more of a scene. He had been embarrassed enough with his head down and fists clenched. No doubt everyone could read his face.

“I see. Captain, if I’m needed, I’ll be on security duty tonight.” Like a true official he saluted and left with the integrity he had left.

“Tougou!”

“Goodnight Captain.” The words reverberated as the door closed shut.

 

* * *

 

Exhausted, Lee had just enough energy to fly upstairs, rinse off, and pass out on the bed. Though tired, he felt somewhat restless; deep in thought over the events of the past couple of days. It hadn’t been a week and yet his whole life had changed: a new demon form and a reconnection with his brother.

_Kazuya…Kazu. I’m sure he can’t sleep either. Finally having all that freedom from such a demonic force must be liberating and terrifying._

Lee could finally see the real him, the one he cared for so dearly. Not out of want, but necessity: To believe someone better was inside that body. Back then, Kazuya was his only hope in a house of horrors. Though they fought to no end, only they understood each other like no one else.

But now there’s Lars.

The young leader treated him too well: Waiting up for him in the middle of the night, listening intently and with concern, and understanding him without so much as a word without the need of some demonic bond or shared dark history. Truly marvelous. Too good to be true.

_But why? Why am I not good enough for him? I’m doing my best to make him happy. Is he even happy with me? Or is he only staying with me because of **him**? Why?_

**_You think too much. Relax. Sleep now._ **

The voices had come to terms with each other since this morning. Instead of destroying his memory, sustainability of the body and soul were now top priority. This was perhaps for some grand plan for the future, but Lee couldn’t worry about such things at the moment. They were being helpful, blocking the onslaught of feelings and worries which once made him suffer.

He held Lars’ pillow close to his chest. Though he didn’t want to admit it, the smell of Lars always made him blush. Such a silly reaction, but Lars enjoyed it nonetheless.

Calm and collected, eyes began to falter closed, mind clear from distractions. Yet that one undeniable thought kept coming to him, no matter how hard he wanted it to go away:

_He’s everything I wanted Kazuya to be._

* * *

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, looking up at Violet with genuine concern as always.

Lars made it hard to form words in such a position. “Mm-hmm. You can k-keep going.”

The ambitious boyfriend had just started yet his lover was already falling apart. Lips gliding easily over the member, taking care to move just slow enough to make Lee shiver.

You would think Lee being the sensual man that he was, would have experienced oral before, but it had been more of a thing to give rather than receive. Every single time.

So this…this was new. Now he realized why so many people enjoyed the act. It was overwhelming wonderful.

Over and over the pulsing motions drove him deeper into lust. Never had he felt so vulnerable. Face and body flushed, hands gripping the sheets, eyes closed with his arm as extra shielding. He failed at keeping his moans and begging silent, hips raising off the bed through involuntary force.

When not messaging the length, the captain explored the canvas for more sensitive areas. Lower and lower his tongue went with fingers to follow. He knew Lee was undoubtedly in his clutches. He could do anything and everything he wanted tonight, but this was there first time, and Lars wanted it make sure it wouldn’t be the last.

The cries of his name were too honestly arousing. Just listening to Lee could get him off, but what would be the fun in that?

All the preparations had been made, he was ready. Lee far more than ready, hanging at the very edge of his climax. Gently he lifted Violet’s legs, so that their hips met. Finally, he towered over the masterpiece, able to view the beautiful mess of his own creation.

“Lee, look at me.”

Speechless, he merely shook his head side to side with a small moan of rebellion, tussling the silver strands from his face.

“Please?” slowing moving the arm away, “I want to see your eyes.”

It took a few moments, and some light kissing on his neck to eventually obey, and as his hazel eyes peeled open, the reveal of a man shining before him surfaced. The body looming closely over his own covered in sweat.

With all his strength, Lee murmured back, “L-Lars. You’re so cruel.”

“I know. I’m so selfish.” He lined himself with the entrance. “But I can’t help myself. I want you too much.”

In one slow and meticulous motion, he penetrated inside with some ease. The tightness, the warmth, his lover’s unforgettable reaction, made his grow more within the already confined space.

There he waited, hoping he hadn’t pushed his partner too hard. But Lee was a professional. Once he gathered his bearings, he meticulously moved his hips to allow more access. Like the lion above him, the silver demon wanted give the best experience he could offer.

The bottom started to move first, and quickly let Lars handle the rest. His rhythm was perfectly slow and steady, pulling almost all the way out only to plunge back in, like waves crashing into the sand. He tortured Lee to no end. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear, probing his nipples, and plaguing the body with soft kisses. He knew all of Lee’s sensitive spots and teased them greatly.

For so long had he planned this moment, yet no one could have prepared him for how amazing it would feel, and how Lee would react. Out of nowhere, Lee gathered enough strength to lock his arms and hands around the captain, a subtle claim to whom the soldier belonged to. Of his own volition, Lee began to move his hips to counteract yet sync with the tempo, tightening his muscles more and more like a boa constrictor around its prey. His captive replied in breathless moans and brought his body in closer only to be shocked as the predator’s lips met with his. Their tongues like snakes slid across the open crevices, making it harder for either to concentrate.

Was it too soon? An inappropriate time? Lars didn’t care. He had to say it, had to get off his chest.

“Lee, I love you.”

Any other time his heart would have exploded out of his chest, but he suddenly realized Lars had stolen it a long time ago.

“I-I love you too! I love you Lars!”

He thought it would feel wrong, to confess to someone who was so closely related to his brother, heck was technically his brother, but no such feeling occurred. Everything felt too good. His body and soul were content.

He began to pick up speed, pulling Lee off the bed to close in any leftover distance between them.

“L-Lars!” he combed his hand through the other’s hair and tugged lightly, his other fingers beginning to claw into the well-built back. Close up, locks he once thought of as light brown, were much darker, the same for the tanned skin.

The pounding continued, growing faster and harder, so much so that Lee wasn’t sure if he could keep up. The strong and calloused hands gripped impatiently on the waist, forcing him down harder onto the already hardened shaft. Up close the skin underneath the clawing nails grew darker, darker. They left marks that matched with the scars on the back and chest.

 

Along with the one across his face.

 

“K-Kazuya, I can’t…” he was at his limit, the tipping quickly over the edge. Lee held on tight as the rush of ecstasy began take over him.

The devil bit at his throat like some wild animal, leaving small marks on the porcelain skin as a warning to all those who tried to overtake his place.

“Lee, you belong to me and no one else. Only me.”

His thoughts roared up between each sensation. His mind overloaded with feelings of love and lust, with the latter finally toppling over.

“Kazuya please!... I’m…I’m…”

 

“Kazuya!” With shock through his body, Lee bolted upright off the bed, waking in what appeared to be a cold sweat in the middle of the night. He tried to gather himself, but he felt completely used, like his energy had suddenly been taking away.

 _That wasn’t real. It wasn’t. It can’t have been!_ He had to make sure. Throwing the sheets off the bed and looking down, he was astonished to see he cord of a demon tail wrapped around an erection slowly fading away, the white essence covering his bare chest. Taking deep breaths, he looked around the room. Neither Lars or Kazuya in sight yet…the slight aching of his prostate, the sex marks on his body, the bite on his neck, though faint were all there.

Only one question.

_Why?_

**_We gave you what your heart desired._ **

He didn’t know how to response to that and therefore chose to ignore it for the time being. He had to. He had an expo to run in, he checked his clock, seven hours and needed all the sleep he could get to be alert and focus for the next two days.

_Don’t bother me with such things! I have to sleep._

**_You feel better do you not?_ **

 

Kazuya replied back to the devil. _Still, that was unnecessary and uncalled for._

**_I merely showed you what you both wanted._ **

He stood up and walked towards the mirror on the other side of room. The darkness didn’t hide his image. Turning, he saw the red marks on his back, he felt the aching in his loins, and he swore he smelled the scent of vanilla and methanol.

 _It was just a dream._ He convinced himself.

**_Or was it?_ **

_I want to go to sleep. Now leave me be._

He had a long day tomorrow, and could not afford be bothered with such things. For both their sakes.

 

* * *

 

In the middle of night, the veteran was unable to sleep as usual. That’s why he always took the most worrisome shifts. A time when no one was fully awake, not even the best night guards.

Tougou however was always alert, always attentive. Peering out into the night sky, he lit a cigarette; stolen a couple of packs from the armored truck driver. Man didn’t need them anyway.

How long had it been? Three years. A promise to Lars that he would quit for good. Yet what were promises to his leader? Only kept if they followed in his favor.

Inhaling the smoke, he knew that he was still to blame as well. Once they realized who Lee was, they didn’t stop there. They encourage their leader to keep going ‘for the sake of the rebellion.’ He didn’t stop Lars from moving in with alleged rival turned friend turned lover and possibly ally. That’s if the plan works.

Which is the most terrifying part. He knows it will work. Lars has a way with persuasion. It runs it in the family, only each Mishima has their technique. Bribery, brute force, etc. And Tougou would know, he’s worked for them all in some form. Except Lee. Oh, wait. He might soon for that trickster too. No doubt the playboy will go back to the Bahamas with his new young boyfriend, unaware or perhaps semi-aware of what the captain’s up to. But when he’s fully aware…

It may take a while, but that’s when everything will come crashing down.

“And that’s where I come in,” taking another long drag. “Swooping in to save our asses. That is if we’ll still have them.”

Five laps around the compound. One more? He rather not. It’s been on his mind for too long, and now appears to be a better time than ever.

“I have know. We need to be prepared for anything and everything.’

Lars had broken their promise: To never hide secrets and stay honest. With their one golden tenant gone, Tougou no longer felt obligated to follow every command. Time to do what he did best: Analyze the facts.

The tech room buzzed quietly in the late of night, while the silent soldier already on his third cigarette open the files the specialists found for him earlier today.

_Lee Chaolan_

_Originally from Tianjin, China…_


	10. Exposed (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a part to play on what is perhaps the most important day to this story.  
> And that's not even the the half of it. (Get it? Because there will be a part two :)

“Good Morning Everyone, and Welcome to what is perhaps G Corp’s greatest unveiling of social and scientific feats ever.”

This is it. The Expo.

The crowds of wealthy individuals, businessmen, and others with a doctoral standing, all began to gather around the glass stage. Their ears homed in on the most powerful chief executive, ready to catch some wisdom from the booming voice.

“I cannot begin to describe the amount of dedication and ambition we here at G Corp have put in to re-design our mission and vision.”

_Those long nights in meetings, excessive calls and emails, not to mention the bribery, extortion, and sexual favors. At least they’re paying off now. Ironic. All the illegal shit we did to make this company look legit._

“…But now is it not a time for reminiscence, rather, a grand display of our contributions and upcoming endeavors for a society constantly looking towards the future.”

_God, how long did I make this speech?_

He could not help but glance at his wrist, the glittering hands and figure of the watch matching its owner. His eyes reading the minutes his brother had been at the podium. Only 25…seconds.

**_Why are you so on edge?_ **

_Because I want to go home. I want to see him._

**_Be patient._ **

The usual routine: Wake up, check phone, prep with style, grab coffee and go. It wasn’t until he hit the third stoplight at 5:45 am did Lee realize today marked a major milestone in his life. He and Lars had counted down the days forever, yet now that it’s here, he didn’t know how to feel. What was excited, anxious, and concerned all together called?

 

Today was the Grand Expo, but also their anniversary.

 

Exactly 365 days since their first date.

A day before they first met,

A week after their first kiss,

Two months the first fight…in a ring that is.

Five months after moving in together,

Six months their first time,

& Eight months the second fight, this one at 2 a.m. in the morning.

_How did we even make it this far?_

 

“…Once again, I want to thank all of our sponsors and partners for attending, and to our prospective members, I hope what you see here today will make clear that G Corp, along with you, can reach new heights.”

A wave of applause coated the background as Kazuya left the podium, queuing for the head advisor to come up next. Schedules of demonstrations and presentations came from his lips with ease though Lee could only think of that bet, or rather promise, four months ago.

 

_I still remember how quickly he grabbed me, how he forced me to look him in the eyes._

 

_“Not if, but when we make it to a year, I promise to tell you everything.”_

_“I don’t believe you.”_

_“And you’ll do the same.”_

_“I can’t if you’re not here.”_

_“Is that a challenge?”_

_“No, it’s the truth. You’ll be gone soon. Just like everyone else.”_

_“…I’m not going anywhere unless you’re with me.”_

 

The master of verbal fights had lost. Being drunk and jetlagged didn’t help, nonetheless Lars would have still won.

The crowd had long since dispersed by the time he became aware of his usual auto-pilot system, the breaks of which came from Kazuya finishing another conversation with a client. Hell’s spawn seemed perfectly fine. Looks are deceiving.

“You look lost at your own expo.”

“Do I? Sorry.” Keeping his gaze in any other direction.

“What’s wrong?”

_I can’t tell him. Not now._

“There’s no time. I have to present soon.”

“Later then?”

“Maybe. Good day, Mr. Mishima.” Lee bowed formally as he began to speed walk down the convention center hall.

Damn. He couldn’t help but watch the silver-haired demon until his abrupt turn down a random corridor. Just by his strides he knew. The expo director was transfixed on everything but his job. Not to mention the general demeanor when he arrived this morning. Lee very surprisingly dressed down for the occasion. Though that still meant he looked better than most here; opting to not where his embroidered long jacket and instead a past season royal blue suit with no tie, one undone button.

_“You’re the star of today. The last thing I need is more publicity.”_

Extremely out of character.

“Mr. Mishima.”

Turning he found the doctor, ditching the lab coat for a basic suit & tie for his own afternoon display.

“Hatham? What is it?”

“If you have the time, we need to speak,” looking to see all the curious eyes around, “in private.”

 

* * *

 

Chelsea helped Lee in his first of many presentations on military ergonomics, one of the great spotlight events of the day due to the amount of international war officials invited. At the first sound of applause, she bolted in an elegant manner off to accomplish other tasks. One specifically of a personal manner.

Like most G Corp admin, Chelsea had been up all night. Not from the workload however. Rather she came across something that did not sit well with her. The guest list, a particular guest in question.

_I thought he was… No, he should be dead._

Yet there was his name clear as day.

Perhaps its someone with the same name? Doubt it. With all these secrets coming together, it wouldn’t be too outlandish to think he too was a part of it all.

She quickly made her way to one of the hidden storage rooms, where no one should come during the expo, leaving her in full privacy.

_I was going to call anyway. Just ask. Ask._

She dialed Lars.

 

“…Everything that you asked for is in place. All you need are the final touches and it will be perfect…I won’t be able to stall Lee since he’s obviously has his mind on tonight…Don’t worry, he’s going to love it.”

_Honestly he cares about Lee,_ she thought. _That couldn’t have been part of his plan, but it is now._

“Thanks Chelsea, you’ve been a tremendous help. Have a good-”

“There is one other thing,” _no turning back now_.

“Oh, sorry. Go ahead.”

She steeled herself. “Your guest for the gala? Is there anyway I can speak to him? Security is crucial for these type of events, and I’m going to need his contact information.”

“Well, I can get that for you by the end of the day.”

_Keep pushing._ “Actually, I need it now, and it would be easier if I just spoke to him to jot it all down.”

It was awhile until the sigh resonated through the reciever. “Very well. Give me a moment while I find him.”

The first and only stop led him to the tech room where he found the commander taking a break in the corner, cap over his eyes and feet on the table.

“Tougou.”

He sneered. “No offense sir, but I’m not in position to speak to you in a formal manner.”

“Forget that for a moment. This is about the Gala.”

“Eh?” Popping the seat down, cap up, “I told you I’m not going.”

“Now’s not the time for this.”

“Then when is captain?” sparking the leader’s intolerance.

Seeming indifferent Lars left the room, “Come to my office.”

When the lieutenant didn’t move he yelled, “That’s an order!”

Slowly Tougou got up and followed from far behind, the soldiers whispering to and fro about rumors of last night’s meeting.

When in the office where no one could see, he slapped Tougou by the back of the neck, gripping tightly as he forced his subordinate into the chair.

“Lee’s assistant is on the phone and needs to speak with you. Under no circumstances do you give her the address to this place, as if that wasn’t a given.” He placed the phone before him and stood in the corner.

A little throttled and confused, his anger translated into his greeting. “Hello?”

That’s all she needed. It was him for sure. Never had she heard another voice like his. So distinct and demanding.

It took all her strength not to weep into the phone.

One deep breath later: “Hello, is this Tougou Koe?”

“Yes, and whom am I speaking to?”

“Are you on speaker phone?”

“No, why?”

“Are you alone?”

“Excuse me, I don’t see why that is necessary information.” His sarcastic anger grew stronger.

Same temper. In a hushed Korean yell, “Just like I thought, you’re still a bastard. Answer my goddamn question before I tear you a new one old man.”

In less than a second his whole body grew cold. Face numb and emotionless. He only knew one woman with such a sailor attitude. Dumbfounded with millions of conclusions colliding at one. Audibly breathtaking. Surprised he still understood that language.

“What is it?” asked Lars coming closer.

He looked back for a moment and turned again frigidly. Answering the caller, “No, I’m not.”

“Then either tell Lars to get out or leave.”

Somehow, he forced his frozen joints to move as he stood and gently grabbed Lars by the arm.

“What are you doing? What’s wrong?”

In one fluid motion he shoved the captain out of his own office, closed the door behind him and locked it. Slowly but surely did he reach the end of the desk and sat in the superior chair.

With a ragged voice, he spoke as clear and concise as a bewildered man could, “Chelsea…are you where I think you are?”

“Yes, and I guess you the same.”

“I can’t believe-”

“There’s no time right now, but I need to talk to you. Are you free tonight?”

“Not until 20:00 but-”

“That’s fine. Meet me at that old café you always took me too. I have to go.”

“Chelsea wait!”

“What?!”

The emotion overwhelmed him. “I love you honey.”

“I-”

Never had the secretary hanged up so fast as the door to the storage room began to open.

And once again he had lost her. Another dead line like before.

“Tougou, I swear to God open the door!”

Shit. Forgot about him.

He unlocked the door prepared for a punch in the face but instead stood the captain, red but concerned.

“What happened?”

“She needed my Social Security Number and a picture of me, so I sent it on your phone.” He tossed it back. “I had to take the picture in front of the door and without you in it, so that she couldn’t tell where we were.”

“Was throwing me out like that necessary?”

“No, but you deserved it nonetheless.” And walked past him. “I’m going the help the regiment pack for the next transport.”

“Do we need to talk about this?”

“Not right now we don’t.”

* * *

 “My, why are you hiding in here?” Lee questioned genuinely surprised.

“Oh, um, I was looking for another microphone for one of the board members.”

“Well I’ll get someone else to do that.” Taking out his phone and gesturing forward. “You’re my assistant not theirs. We have more important tasks to attend to anyway. Follow me.”

* * *

An expo is meant to be buzzing and lively. Like ants peopled moved room to room only stopping to stare at random exhibits or talk to someone they recognized. Of course they all recognized Mishima. Only a few hours in, and he truly understood why tasking Lee’s job of media specialist all those years ago was a cursed responsibility. Thank God Hatham needed his attention, otherwise, the urge to punch a reporter would’ve taken over.

Still, the trading of evils always stood balanced.

“Who attacked us?” he asked continuing to review the incident report.

“Not sure,” spoke a commanding G Corp soldier, dressed in secret service attire to blend in. “But whoever they were, they have advanced military training.”

“Number of casualties?”

“Surprisingly sir, there were none. As if they went through more effort not to hurt anyone.”

“It’s not an act of war then,” he continued to scroll. “What did they want?”

“They stole blueprints for the high-tech auxiliary vehicles sir.”

“…you told me you set up a decoy transport on the main route.”

“We did sir. But they weren’t attacked at all.”

“If I may, Mr. Mishima?” Hatham, who had been standing in the back gripping his clipboard like it would disappear, spoke with subtle newfound confidence. “I think I can shed light on the situation.”

“What is there to tell other than the obvious? There’s a mole and we just need to find them. Probably a ruse from my son.”

“I fear it may be more complicated than that.”

Heart-piercing eyes looked to their doctor from the screen. “Continue.”

“Well, me and Chelsea did some more digging, and what we found is that the Mishima Zaibatsu currently has a bounty on a large amount of soldiers listed by their Tekken I.D. These bounties were all released at the same time. Meaning…”

“Someone led a rebellion. Within the Tekken Force?”

“It’s the only explanation. With the highest bounty placed on Soldier A005.”

“Alexandersson.”

“Yes sir. With this in mind, we can assume that your brother may be in charge of the rebel soldiers. And these are most likely the men who attacked the convoy. No other soldiers would be a match for our force except those with Tekken training.”

“If that’s so, then how would we know it’s the rebels and not Kazama’s men who attacked us?” ask the lieutenant.

“No, Dr. Hatham’s right. Jin likes to create chaos, cause explosions, make headlines. This operation however took place over 30 hours ago and only now are hearing about it from those stranded onsite. Whoever’s doing this wants to stay one step ahead with little disturbance.” Kazuya pondered on these clues.

_He’s smart that’s for sure. Must’ve planned undermining me and Jin for a while now. Terribly powerful, as a Mishima should be. But a rebellion? Not even I would be so reckless. Over-courageous. That’s what will get him killed. I would know._

After a few more moments of meditation he replied, “Do you still have access to the wanted list?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then run it across our employee list and see if there are any correlations. Tell no one else about this conversation. Dismiss.”

* * *

She had look in every single conference room and hall for her boss. Chelsea had also noticed Lee’s imbalance, only slightly, yet enough for her trained eye to catch. No doubt this was an important day in his work and relationship. Eventually she simply called.

He simply replied, “I’m on the roof.”

The view from the top deck was a site to behold. On one side a parking lot with a rows of luxury cars. On the other side, an urban city wide awake with the sunset as its backdrop.

Like a silhouette, the majestic business man leaned out on the metal bars smoking a cigarette.

“Mr. Chaolan, it’s the last break. Surely you can take time to eat can’t you?”

“I don’t think I can.”

She came closer. “Okay, you haven’t smoked in months.” Pursing her lips, signaling she wanted a drag. “What’s bothering you sir? Be honest.”

He exhaled, handing her the methanol joint. “I’m going to tell him.”

She instantly knew what that meant. “Everything?”

“That’s what I’m debating right now.”

“If its any consolation sir,” She spoke after a quick puff and cough, “I would leave out the demon stuff for now.”

That made him laugh. “Ha! You don’t say?”

Together they shared an all-knowing yet innocent smile.

“You should be proud of yourself!” she exclaimed while making smoke rings. “Not everyone can be in charge of two successful companies, have a wonderful, loving relationship, and have an amazing secretary all at the same time!”

“I know I should be happy, today of all days. And in many ways I am. There’s just this thought that keeps bugging me.”

“Well come on, out with it.”

“Do you think he honestly loves me?”

High off the moment, she replied, “Who? Lars or Kazuya?”

Lee didn’t have the time to be taken aback, for the entrance to the roof creaked opened.

“There you are. I thought you be up here.”

“Speaking of which…” she knew that was her cue, crushing the nicotine under her semi-stilettos as she left. “Oh, and to answer your question: Yes! Absolutely!” she laughed as she closed the door.

Kazuya nodded as she passed. Chelsea painting a cute curtsy.

“A lot on your mind?”

“Yes, but that’s normal.” Once again Lee’s recommended tailor outdid herself. Kazuya as usual looked stunning in a suit. This one pin-striped with a subtle grey. Top it with off with a black button-up and oxfords, tied together a crimson red handkerchief and G Corp logo cufflinks. Hands in his pockets, the expo star smoothly approached. Staring out in the distance without saying a word.

Instinctively Lee rested his head on the other’s shoulder. Simply they rested and enjoyed the view for the fleeting moments. Ignoring their pending responsibilities for only a few seconds.

“Kazuya?” the other hummed a reply, “Am I a good person?”

“Much better than I am.”

Lee chuckled lightly, “Sorry, but that doesn’t really mean much.” They linked arms.

“Well you’re not a saint. But no one is.”

“But what am I?”

“Is this about Lars?”

Lee blushed softly. “I just not sure if he’ll accept-”

“If he loves you, he’ll accept anything and everything about you.” Speaking with the upmost authority.

They continued stared out to the horizon. With their exceptional eyesight, they could see just far enough to the end of the island, some miles away. It felt like the edge of the world as the sun was slowly engulfed by the ocean. The light salt breeze brushing them closer.

“If he’s been with you this long, then he should realize how lucky he is. Smart enough to hold onto you and not let go. Tell you how important you are to him, and how he’ll always be there for you. Anything else would be a mistake. A terrible mistake.” He held on tighter.

He could feel his brother tension but couldn’t get over the warm feeling in his chest. _Your right Kazuya. Lars does all those things._

“Come,” Kazuya beckoned, grabbing the Lee by the hand. “The expo’s almost at its end. And there are people who need us.”

He smiled, the blush still not going away. _Right again._

* * *

As a surprise, Lee, Chelsea, and even Kazuya came to Hatham’s presentation, which gave him the courage to get over his stage fright and get straight to the facts. With little stuttering, he got his point across, and by the whispers and awes from the audience, one can say he represented G Corp well today.

After that were closing remarks, as the first day of the expo officially came to a close without a hitch. Almost instantly cleaning crews kicked it into high gear, the CEO shook hands on a grand new number of deals, and the advisor and his secretary reviewed the itinerary for tomorrow.

The sun had disappeared, the smaller lights in the sky and from the streets taking its shift. So born the night, yet the day was nowhere over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support! I know I haven't been uploading that many chapters, but I will say that the first (and maybe last) ending to this series will be chapter 12 or 13, depending on how long it is. I wish to finish that before the summer ends so wish me luck!


End file.
